Changes
by CatChester
Summary: Sequel to An Understanding & Never Runs Smoothly Sookie’s life is changing and she’s afraid of the unknown so Eric takes the chance to prove to her that she’s worrying over nothing. Update! Sookie arrives home to Bon Temps, only now she's a married woman
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to An Understanding & Never Runs Smoothly (both can be found in my profile)

III

As I stepped off the plane I was met by a friendly young woman, dressed immaculately and carrying a briefcase.

I glanced down at my own outfit. It was okay, but after the flight, I felt decidedly rumpled and grubby. I resented her style.

Flying had been a treat when I'd first done it but I was beginning to see what so many people moaned about. I wanted nothing more than a long shower and a change of clothes.

The woman stepped forward, shook my hand enthusiastically and introduced herself as Mona Sharp. I was pleased to note she had a southern lilt to her voice, although it had been weakened by many years spent in the north.

She guided me over to a black town car and got in the back seat with me.

"We need to wait while your luggage is loaded, then we're off," she explained, opening her briefcase. She handed me a business card. "I'm one of Mr de Castro's Personal Assistant's and I'll be your and Mr Northman's contact here. If you need anything, call me."

"One of?" I questioned. She was very efficient and fast. I'd need to stay sharp to take in everything she said.

"There are three of us, two human, we take care of his office and his business during the day and there's one vampire, Leeta, she looks after him overnight."

"Okay," the luggage must have been loaded because the car began pulling away.

"Right," she handed me a printed time table, "this is your schedule for the next five days. The blank times are your own. The ones highlighted in green are business meetings, the ones highlighted in yellow are social events and the ones in red are meetings with Mr de Castro. Don't be late for those."

I saw that each event had the day and time, dress code, as well as the location and where necessary, floor and room number. This woman was Uber Secretary.

"There's a dinner tonight with Mr De Castro, he'll go over what he wants from you tomorrow," she went on. "It's in one of the hotel restaurants and I've listed the floor number but if you have problems finding it, just ask a staff member."

After she'd covered tonight and tomorrow's schedule she stopped and I took the chance to look at the scenery.

"It's not much during the day time," she admitted. "It's night when Vegas comes alive. I guess that's why the vamps love it. Oh, and if you want to see any shows while you're here, just call me."

"Won't they be fully booked?"

She laughed. "Not for Mr de Castro's guests. Your stay here is fully comped too, so they'll be free."

Wow. I'd been expecting … well I wasn't sure what to expect, but it wasn't being treated like this. I felt like royalty.

We pulled up at the hotel then and she led me inside. She marched straight to the lift and used a key card to call it. "This lift is for the executive suites only, you'll need to swipe this card to call it," she handed me the card. "Security here is tighter than Fort Knox after what happened in Rhodes. I'll leave you another key for Mr Northman, but please try not to lose them. Getting the codes changed is a nightmare."

The lift opened onto a very plush corridor. "These are the executive suites," she explained, "You're in the Roulette Suite."

She pointed at a sensor and I used my key card on it. The door popped open.

The room was massive, and this was just the living room. Mona pointed out that there were two bedrooms, a kitchen area and two bathrooms. She showed me how to use the TV, where the room service numbers and the menu were, where facilities like where the iron were kept (though she suggested I call reception to take care of any laundering needs and the iron looked like it had never been used).

She also showed me some new safety features, like vampire blankets. Apparently, in a daytime emergency you rolled your vampire up in them and fastened them with velcro. They were fire and light resistant and virtually indestructible, she explained. Definitely very useful.

Then she opened her briefcase again and brought out a brochure. She pointed out the shops in the hotel (everything from a book shop to a beauty salon to a clothing boutique) and explained that I should charge everything to the room. She firmly but nicely suggested I visit the salon before any meetings with Mr de Castro.

She glanced at her watch. "Mr Northman's transport should be here any minute," she told me. That was a polite way of saying coffin, I thought. I noticed while she had been showing me around that our luggage had been delivered and left inside the door.

Someone knocked at the open door and I turned to see a young man waiting there. He was almost as tall as Eric, a little stockier and dressed in slacks and a shirt.

"Great," Mona said, waving him in. "Sookie Stackhouse, this is Todd Oliver, he'll be your bodyguard during the day."

I numbly shook hands with him. A bodyguard? That felt weird. Okay, so I was in danger and the Fellowship wanted me dead, but the idea of being followed everywhere was very strange.

I supposed it felt nice that the king valued me enough to protect me, unfortunately I think he probably valued my gift rather than my sparkling personality.

"I'll do my best to be discrete and stay out of your way, Miss Stackhouse." His voice was warm, like hot chocolate on a cold day.

"Thank you."

"Right," Mona continued, "you have three hours until your dinner with Mr de Castro, and about an hour and a half before sunset." Finally she handed me two casino chips. "A gift from Mr de Castro," she explained. "You can't cash them, only exchange them for smaller chips to use in the casino, but any winnings you can of course cash out."

I looked at the chips. They were for five thousand dollars each!

She wished me a good time, told me to call if I needed anything at all and swept out of the suite. That whole thing hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes. Mona brought new meaning to the word efficient.

Todd left with her, assuring me he'd be in the hall if I needed him. I felt rude leaving him out there, but he was a stranger to me and I didn't feel comfortable with him in my room.

I wheeled our cases through to the bedroom and began to unpack them when there was a knock at the door. Eric was here. Two bellboys carried the coffin into the bedroom and set it down on a trellis. I tipped them and finished unpacking our things. It didn't take long, then I showered quickly and changed into clean clothes.

I had about an hour now before Eric awoke so I called down to the salon to see if they could fit me in. They assured me they could and I left the room, almost surprised to see Todd standing opposite my door. I supposed I would get used to it, and at least he knew where the salon was.

III

When I returned Eric was fresh from the shower, clad only in a little white towel. He smiled when he saw me, a glint in his eyes. I knew that glint and held my hand up as he advanced towards me. "You look good enough to eat," he purred seductively.

"Uh, uh. I have just had my hair done for tonight and you are not allowed to ruin it."

"You can't walk in looking like that and expect me to leave you in peace," Eric grinned and continued towards me. He reminded me of a predator and I felt a shiver of desire run through me.

"Eric," I warned. He didn't pay any attention so I ran. By this point I didn't really care if my hair ended up looking like a bird's nest, but I wasn't going to tell him that, it would spoil the game.

Of course he caught me before I'd gone five paces (I think he'd given me a head start) but my capture came so fast I shrieked.

Before I even had time to register that my feet were in longer on the floor, I realised I was sitting on the dining room table, Eric nestled between my legs while his lips did delightful things to my neck.

It stood to reason that Eric would know a way to have sex without messing up my hair, he'd had the time to test these things.

I gasped as his fangs grazed the sensitive skin above my collar bone. I quickly stripped him of his towel and soon had his hard length in my hands. It was a good job I'd worn a skirt as Eric was in the habit of tearing what was in his way. Thankfully only a pair of panties died this time and that was a small price to pay for the pleasure his fingers gave me.

I felt him pulling away from me so he could head lower down but I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his face towards my neck. All of which he let me do, obviously, there's no way I could ever overpower Eric.

I guided his penis to my entrance and he thrust in, his fangs grazing my neck.

"You're sure?" he asked, knowing I didn't usually like visible fang marks.

"Yes," I gasped. I wanted those marks tonight.

His fangs slid gently into my skin which pushed me over the edge and I cried out as I began floating on a cloud of pleasure.

We stood like that for a while, enjoying the after glow. As Eric licked at my wound I felt little waves of pleasure travel through my body.

"Do you want me to heal them?" he asked, meaning his fang marks.

I shook my head but didn't offer an explanation.

"Then we should get ready," he said, breaking me out of my happy place.

"No," I tightened my arms around his torso. Not exactly grown up, I know, but I didn't have to be grown up with Eric. My sexual experience wasn't vast and I had never had a playful relationship like this before. I rather liked it.

He enjoyed it too. I could feel the smile in his voice as he told me, "Come on, lover, time to pay the piper."

"I want to stay like this for ever. Or at least until dawn." I amended, noticing the very large windows that would surely burn Eric to a crisp. I turned my head and began nibbling his neck.

He gasped with pleasure but pulled out of me anyway, presumably before he could get too turned on. He then picked me up and carried me into the bedroom.

"You," he looked accusingly at me, "are a devil woman."

I laughed. "Then you shouldn't be so god damn fuckable."

His eyes narrowed. I rarely swore and I knew Eric found it a turn on. "You'll pay for that later," he promised, dumping me on the bed and retreating to the door so he wouldn't have to watch me change.

"I better!" I called after him.

His deep laugh resonated through the door.

III

The dress I had brought for dinner was a simple black cocktail dress. Nothing special but enough to pass in most social situations. I'd dressed it up a little with my grandmother's pearls and a pair of pearl earrings and a bracelet Eric had bought me to match them.

The dinner was in a private room off the best restaurant in the hotel. One restaurant wasn't good enough, you see, so there were in fact five if you included the coffee shop.

There were six people present including Eric and me. The king and his vampire assistant, Leeta and two humans, his business advisor, Rick Masters and his accountant, Len Goodman.

While we humans ate and drank wine (very little wine in my case) the vampires drank True Blood and the whole situation was laid out for me.

Vanson Hotels was a chain of hotels and motels, mostly mid range but with a few four star flagships in large cities. The chain was in trouble and Felipe de Castro was very seriously considering buying it to add to his already large empire.

The fly in this ointment was a few accounting oddities. No money appeared to be missing, no fraud seemed to have taken place, but these procedures, the transfer of monies from head office to hotels, were very unusual and very complex and so before the king proceeded, he wanted to use my skills to make sure everything was on the up and up.

Tomorrow I had the first meeting with the accountants. I would be posing as Len's assistant. He would be asking probing questions of the companies finance director, I was to let Len know if he was lying.

There were other meetings in case the trouble didn't actually lie in the accounting department but with other company officials, but for now we concentrated on tomorrow. I was to meet Len and Rick at 3pm for a more thorough debriefing, then we were meeting with the company at 4pm. The meeting could last hours or maybe only minutes. I supposed that depended on how quickly I picked up any fraud. The sooner I found it, the sooner the meeting would end.

Felipe was courteous towards me, always respectful and pleasant, but I didn't like him. I couldn't trust him because of the way he had acquired power over both me and my state and that made it hard to like him. Also, very occasionally, when he thought I wasn't watching, I would catch a glimpse of something on his face as he looked at me.

I didn't know if it was lust for my body, embarrassment or chagrin over my saving his life, or simply how he looked at human women. Regardless, it made me uneasy around him.

I tried to be friendly though, and I think I succeeded. Eric was upset that he couldn't accompany me to the day time meetings (overprotective should be his middle name) but he was eventually reassured that I would never be in any danger.

Those Teenage Mutant Ninja Accountants are lethal, don't you know.

Truthfully he did have good reason to fear for me since the Fellowship's militant arm wanted me dead. They had already tried to kill me twice.

After dinner the other two humans were dismissed and Felipe turned the discussion towards the Fellowship and my idea for using a media campaign to discredit them.

"I have discussed your idea with many people," he told me. "The heads of state will vote next week but I believe most will agree with us."

"That's good," I wasn't really looking forward to it, but I would play my part. The poor little blonde girl, harassed, threatened and nearly killed because she fell in love with a vampire.

"Your story is so involved that I think a book is your best option," he told me. "I have a writer coming to speak with you while you're here, she will go over the options for the book with you."

"Who?" asked Eric.

"Janice Morrino."

I'd heard of her, she was a very well known vampire author. She would know what events needed to be glossed over or left out.

I was worried the king would claim the rest of our evening but he didn't and Eric took me down to the casino.

He explained the games to me and I watched as vast sums of money were won and lost (mostly lost) with each play.

When we got to the blackjack table, Eric decided to cash in his five thousand chip and play. I declined. Maybe after I'd seen a bit more, I might have a go.

Eric was good, he won a few, lost a few, but always seemed to break even. By gambling standards, that's probably not counted as a win but by barmaid standards, it was.

Finally Eric placed a much larger bet and won three thousand on one hand. To my surprise, he then cashed out.

"Why didn't you carry on?" I asked.

"Quit while you're ahead," he told me. "If I'd carried on I would probably have lost the three thousand, and possibly some of the original five. Better to celebrate in our room, alone, don't you think?"

"I like the way your mind works."

III

The next day I got up around noon and showered. A breakfast cart had been left in the room and I enjoyed the coffee. It wasn't as hot as I would have liked but it was good quality. I picked at some fruit while looked over the free paper and watched some TV.

Finally I got dressed in one of the business suits I'd brought and left Eric his goodbye note (today it was a lipstick imprint on his ass).

As I left the suite I saw Todd waiting again and I jumped slightly. He smiled. "Sorry."

"Have you been here all morning?" I asked as he followed me to the lift. Following the information Mona left me on the timetable, we headed down seven floors to the office floor.

"Since day break. When there are no vampires awake, that's when I'm on duty."

He was wearing a business suit today. "You're going into this meeting with us?" I asked.

"Where you go, I go." He was a man of few words, I gathered.

For the next hour Len and Rick took me through the questions they were going to ask today and what I should be looking out for. I was there as Len's assistant, Todd would be posing as Rick's assistant.

I asked for a copy of the accounts and explained that if I picked up anything interesting, I'd write on the accounts and show the page to Len. It was more discrete than passing notes.

Fully briefed, we all headed to the boardroom where the meeting was taking place. Three people were already there waiting for us and behind them was a huge wall of boxes.

Todd and I sat together in the middle, Len and Rick on either side of us. If the hotel executives thought it was strange that the assistants sat together leaving our bosses on the outside they didn't mention it.

From this point on, it was a mass of information that meant very little to me. I understood most of what was being said, but I wasn't really interested. Len queried various things in the accounts, the Vanson guys looked through the boxes and found the receipts, order forms, authorisation etc to explain the transaction. Slow and tedious work.

Even worse, these guys seemed totally innocent. The finance director had suspicions about some of the transactions himself, but he wasn't part of any conspiracy.

I told Len which transactions he was suspicious about and Len asked for more documentation on those.

Four hours later, we were finished. It was dark already and Eric would be waiting. That thought made me impatient as everyone took their time saying goodbye.

Todd and I headed for Felipe's office while Len and Rick went to write up their report for Felipe. They would email it so he could read it at his leisure.

Although we'd been told to go in, as we entered Felipe's office we saw he'd been in the middle of a meeting. Eric was there along with four other vampires and one human, none of whom I knew. Eric flashed me a discrete smile.

"Dear child," said Felipe, rising from his chair to greet me. It seemed to me his actions were almost fatherly, but I wasn't exactly sure what that meant. "Everyone, this is Sookie Stackhouse, who I've been telling you so much about." I noticed he didn't introduce them to me.

He kissed me lightly on the cheek then guided me to one of the spare seats, sitting opposite me and holding my hand. I think he was trying to be reassuring. "Now, what have you learned?" he asked, hanging on my every word.

I told him what little I'd learned, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on me. I noticed Todd was staying with me, which I didn't understand. I expected him to say farewell now that I was with vampires.

"Excellent!" Felipe exclaimed when I finished. "I have a meeting scheduled for tomorrow with the chairman, Michael Vanson and a few others, perhaps with a few well aimed questions we can finally get to the bottom of this mystery."

"I hope so, sir." I said. His behaviour was unsettling me.

"Good. Now, we have a few more matters to discuss here so I have asked Mr Oliver to escort you to dinner."

I looked to Eric. His face was carefully guarded, revealing no emotion at all.

"Don't worry, I'll return Eric to you shortly."

"Okay." Before I knew it I was ushered out of the office. No one had mentioned Eric having any meetings while we were here, but maybe that was egotistical of me. Eric was very important in his own right, he wasn't my chaperone. Or at least he didn't need to be my chaperone, he only chose to because he had a hard time trusting my safety to others (something he'd always had a hard time with. Even when I was with Bill, Eric often seemed to be there too).

"Would you like to change first?" Todd asked. I nodded.

III

We ate in the dinner restaurant since it was the least fancy of them. I was dressed fairly casually, slacks and a red sweater, so I fit right in. I'd asked Todd if he knew what the meeting was about but he didn't, he only knew he had been asked to work a little longer tonight.

I hoped nothing serious was about to happen.

We both ordered burgers and he told me a little about his wife and son, just making small talk really, until he asked, "So, how'd you end up with a vampire?"

I took a peek into his mind to see if he was hostile towards vampires (or me) but he was just curious. I explained, very briefly, how Eric and I met and how vampires were silent to me, which made them so appealing.

"But what about kids?" he asked.

I'd been glancing at a family with two young children, Todd must have picked up on that. I shrugged.

"I don't mean to pry," he continued, definitely meaning to pry, "but you seem to want kids and I'd say you'd make a good mom."

I sighed. This was a little too close to the bone for my tastes. "Yes, I do want children, I want a family, but shit happens and life isn't fair. Human men just aren't… I couldn't live with someone knowing every little thought they had about me, good or bad. Life isn't a fairytale and we don't get everything we want. Eric loves me, I love him. In my book that counts for a lot."

Todd looked suitably chastened. "I'm sorry."

I looked at the family again. The girl, maybe she was six, was smiling about something. Both her front teeth were missing, but that didn't stop her beaming.

I swallowed down my yearning. The truth was, if I could have children I probably wouldn't feel ready. It was the fact that I couldn't that made me long for them.

Hey, I never said it was logical.

I charged the meal to my room and told Todd I was going for a walk.

"I have to follow," he told me.

I nodded. "I know, just be discrete, please."

"What about Mr Northman?"

I smiled, "He'll find me, no matter how far I get."

Todd didn't seem to know that because we had exchanged blood, Eric could track me, and I wasn't about to inform him. Nevertheless, he accepted what I said at face value.

I wandered aimlessly and found a shopping avenue but my eyes were drawn to families, not the shops.

Then, just to make things perfect, I remembered Sam's face as I asked for yet more time off. I wouldn't last much longer at Merlotte's. Sam hadn't said anything but I was making it nearly impossible for him to keep me on. He'd been very good about giving me time to recover after the Fellowship attacked me, but now I'd asked for another week off. Not to mention the fact that my very presence put the bar in danger. Until the fellowship was defeated, I would endanger anyone I hung around with.

This time off was Felipe's fault, and the danger was the Fellowship's fault because of my association with vampires, so though I couldn't blame Eric directly, I held him partly responsible as a fellow vampire. Not logical, and I wasn't pleased with myself but that was how I felt.

I was wallowing and I knew it. I wasn't proud but I took a little comfort in the fact that at least Eric wasn't here to witness it.

I continued wandering, trying to understand why these feelings were suddenly overwhelming me. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I assumed Todd Oliver was still behind me, he would probably know the way back.

I looked up to see the Little White Chapel and smiled at the tacky little building. I didn't mind that people got married here, but the thought was amusing. In fact, if I ever got married, I would probably choose a Vegas wedding over a traditional one. I just didn't like the idea of being the centre of attention. A wedding was supposed to be about the bride but after a lifetime of hiding, I really wouldn't like all those eyes on me. Not that anyone had asked me, mind you.

Then my smile faltered. It was true that no one had said "will you marry me" but someone had said that he wanted to marry me when I was ready. I stopped and turned back to look at the chapel.

Suddenly I understood my feelings. I was afraid. So many changes were waiting for me, things that could alter my life considerably, and I was scared that I didn't want those changes, scared of the unknown.

This PR campaign was going to invade my privacy. I didn't want to be famous, that was my idea of hell. I knew I had agreed and that the whole thing was my idea, but I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of appearing on TV and in press articles.

Plus Eric wanted to marry me. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not this year, but it would happen and I didn't see him waiting very long. And I wanted to marry him too, but I was also afraid of what would happen then.

Who would live with whom? It was doubtful he would come live with me in Bon Temps, he would prefer I moved in with him in Shreveport. That would take me away from my friends, or at least make it harder to see them. I would also have a commute every day. Of course, that was always assuming I kept my job at Merlotte's.

I knew I couldn't work there forever. My supernatural life and my human life were becoming intertwined and they didn't mix well when it came to my job. If Sam didn't let me go I would have to quit eventually, because bringing my problems into his bar just wasn't fair to him. Then, of course, I would need a new job. What would it be? Who else wanted crazy Sookie Stackhouse?

Eric, of course. He'd either insist on my not working or he'd employ me more at Fangtasia.

I sighed. As much as I love Eric, he has a very forceful personality (understatement) and I was worried that somewhere along the way, my wishes would get lost and I would become an extension of Eric.

Did all brides feel like this to some extent? Was this what they called 'cold feet'?

Suddenly the pain of losing my grandmother hit me harder than it had in a long while. This was something she would know about, Gran would have some advice or words of wisdom for me, and I would trust her judgement because Gran was a wise woman. There was no one else I could talk to. It needed to be a woman, because our view of the world was slightly different to a man's, and it needed to be a relative or a very close friend, someone I could trust with all my fears knowing that those worries would never go any further. I had no one who fit the bill.

Amelia was a good friend but she had never been married and I also wasn't sure I could trust her with such intimate feelings yet. Octavia had been married, so she might be able to help, but I didn't really know her well enough to talk about this stuff with her.

Tara had been married but there was no chance of J.B. du Rone, her husband, ever having the upper hand in that relationship. J.B. was the most laid back man I had ever met.

I suddenly felt very alone.

"You okay?" Todd was now standing beside me. "You've been staring at that building for about five minutes." He explained.

"Just… thinking."

Todd was the wrong sex and almost a stranger but maybe I could talk to a stranger. Somehow revealing my feelings to someone I would probably never see again wasn't so bad. He had no vested interest in my situation so his advice would be completely impartial. Maybe he would be a good choice.

Before I had a chance to decide, Todd shocked me out of my thoughts by telling me, "Someone's following you."

I made to turn my head but he admonished me not to look.

"Who?" I asked him, keeping my gaze firmly fixed on the chapel.

"Better you don't know or you'll make him suspicious. We need to go back to the hotel, you'll be much safer there." He began guiding me back along the street. His arm went around my shoulder and he stood slightly behind me, I assumed whoever was watching us was behind me also. I somehow resisted slipping into Todd's head for the information I wanted but I did begin searching surrounding brains for signs of danger.

"How far are we?" I felt like I'd walked miles since we left the hotel.

"Not far. You sort of looped around so we're only about ten minutes away."

I couldn't find the thoughts of whoever was following us, there were just too many people around for me to filter one unfamiliar 'voice' out from the crowd.

We walked as fast as we could without appearing to rush but I was more than relieved when I felt that familiar contentment settle in my stomach. Seconds later Eric was in front of me.

"Sookie?" he asked, looking concerned.

Todd answered for me. "She's being followed."

Eric nodded, took my hand and both he and Todd ushered me towards the hotel. I felt much safer with Eric beside me but it wasn't until we swept into the hotel lobby that I really relaxed. Eric dismissed Todd and in minutes we were back in our hotel suite.

"Why did you leave the hotel?" Eric asked, kindly.

"I just needed some air."

Eric raised an eyebrow. He knew me so well he didn't have to actually ask the question.

I flopped on the sofa. "I just had some things to think about, I wanted to get out for a while."

"Were you angry because I was working?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"Surprised, not angry." Perhaps a little hurt but it was unreasonable of me to expect Eric's life to revolve around mine. Besides, I preferred him to be my boyfriend rather than my bodyguard. I didn't want him trailing around after me everywhere and I knew the role as my keeper would be hard for him to fulfil full time. Eric was used to being the most important vampire in Northern Louisiana; he wasn't used to playing second fiddle to a human.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Lot's of things. I had a bit of a pity party, then…" I realized that the one person I hadn't even considered sharing my fears with was the only one I should. Eric. I took a deep breath. "I feel like my life is changing and I have no control over it and I'm worried about what's going to happen." I explained it all, my job, Sam, marriage, losing touch with my life.

To his credit, Eric didn't yawn or laugh or even interrupt me. "That's a lot to handle," he agreed. "I wish you'd shared this with me earlier."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't even realise how I felt until now."

He held me for a few moments and I relaxed. I had no solutions yet, but just admitting my fears to another person eased some internal pressure.

"So… what do you think?" I asked.

"I think you are worrying too much, love. Your job may change, but I would not have you working at Fangtasia. You are too… wholesome for my bar. Seeing you there occasionally is exciting but having you work there every night would be wrong." He kissed the top of my head. "As for marrying me, it needn't change anything. We could get married tonight. Think about it, if you married me now, what would be different tomorrow? Would it change who either of us are, would it change how you feel about me?"

"We're away now, when we went home, things would change." I insisted.

"Why? We needn't even tell anyone."

I hadn't thought of that. "To me marriage has always been this huge, life altering thing. One day you're single, the next you're married, moving house, you're a couple not a singleton, decisions are all shared, people look at you differently."

"Dear one, we aren't a conventional couple, why must we have a conventional marriage?"

"You wouldn't want me to move in with you?" I asked.

"I hope you will but not until you are ready. Our lives are very different, Sookie, our marriage must also be different if it is to survive."

He'd given me a lot to think about and I got lost in my thoughts for a while.

"Come," he said, standing and taking my hand. "I will prove it to you."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank to everyone who left feedback, it is very thoughtful and appreciated. I'm sorry I don't have time to reply individually, but I am working on the next part. That's more important, right?

Enjoy!

III

Eric and I awoke at the same time the next day. We'd had a long night of talking, then sexing and I felt a pleasant ache in my muscles as I stretched. Eric leaned over me and grinned.

"Morning, lover."

"Good morning." I was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I felt light with relief and giddy with happiness. I felt like nothing could ruin my mood right now.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Mmm, I feel like I could fly."

He laughed. "Just don't go trying without me around."

I wound my arms around his neck. "Would you catch me?"

"That depends."

"Oh what?"

"How grateful you'd be."

"Oh, I'd be very, very grateful," I assured him, pulling his lips down to mine.

Unfortunately we had a meeting with Felipe and the hoteliers soon so we ended the kiss before it became too passionate. I wished we had longer before we had to leave. I could tell Eric was also in the mood for something a little more amorous as well.

I groaned. "I don't want to get up."

Eric's hands began wandering. "I can have you screaming with ecstasy in five minutes."

"Then prove it," I challenged.

He did. Twice.

We quickly showered together and quickly dressed for our meeting. Eric wore one of his suits so he would fit in. Unfortunately he looked so sexy in it that I wanted nothing more than to rip it off him, but I needed to restrain myself. We would have the rest of the night for that.

Before the meeting Felipe gave me a hand held data pad. I could write on it using a specialist pen and send it to Felipe's PDA. This was all a little above my head, but I thought I got how to use it. Bill would have loved this, he was a real gadget man these days. His skills came in very handy when I needed to use the timer on my video recorder.

The meeting was in Felipe's board room, next to his office. There were a lot more people today, eight with Felipe and six with Michael Vanson. Thanks to yesterday's meeting Felipe knew exactly what to ask, but he took his time and eased gently into the more difficult questions. I assumed he was putting them at ease.

Even as he asked about the odd transactions, his questions seemed like polite queries and his manner said he was sorry to even have to ask.

I was getting better and better at using my gift and now I could flip through sections of someone's mind rather than just reading specific thoughts. I could scan any memory close to their current thought. For example, if someone was thinking about their mother, I could also discover things about their father, siblings, children and grandparents but I wouldn't be able tell you about their work, car or favourite TV shows unless they thought about a topic related to those subjects.

Thanks to this, after only two questions I knew what was going on. I wrote "Fraud! Hotel chain is hugely overvalued," on my pad and sent it to Felipe's PDA.

Felipe looked down at the device as my message reached him but his face gave no indication that anything was wrong. After about another fifteen minutes Felipe called a coffee break and ushered Eric, me and two other people into his office.

"What did you discover?" he asked me, no messing around. And no fatherly attitude today. I made a note to ask Eric what yesterday had been about.

"There's a second division to the company, car hire," I began.

"Yes," he agreed. "It's not doing very well, it's heavily in debt, that's why we're not looking at buying that business."

"Actually it's doing very well. The hotels aren't. They want to offload the hotels and keep the car hire but the price they'd get for the hotel chain is minimal. What they've done is take out large loans on the car side which, first, makes that look unprofitable with all the repayments and second, gives them funds to put into the hotels. They've been giving the hotel managers a maintenance budget every month, from between 5 and 15 thousand dollars. What isn't used for maintenance, which is most of it, they told the managers to put through as profit, making them look much more profitable than they really are. Once you've bought the hotels they pay off the loans with that money, have a nice chunk of change left and the profitable business, leaving you with a lot of real estate and at best, a mediocre business."

Felipe absorbed all this then stepped away from me. Eric put his hand on my shoulder, silently telling me I'd done well.

Felipe looked at the other human he'd brought in. "Well?" he asked.

"We have him. This is highly illegal, we have the documentation to prove it now that we know where to look and there would be jail time involved. You can pretty much name your price in return for keeping silent."

He must be Felipe's lawyer.

Felipe grinned. It wasn't a pleasant sight. "Excellent!" he rubbed his hands together. "Excellent."

Felipe spent a few more minutes thinking, during which time Eric left the office and got me a coffee since I seemed unwilling to move. Though he was happy right now, Felipe had never scared me more. His thrill in his triumph removed all the carefully cultivated humanity from his features. He looked exactly like the monster he was and I was wary of him.

A few minutes later we all returned to the boardroom. Felipe's pleasant human look was back in place, but I wasn't fooled. I was about to see someone beaten into submission and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I realised that Michael Vanson had brought this on himself. Ripping anyone off was risky, trying to rip vampires off was akin to having a death wish. He'd done this to himself (albeit with my help).

As much as this business mauling was justified, that didn't mean I wanted to see it. Just like there were some murders so awful I thought the killer deserved the electric chair, that didn't mean I wanted to watch him die.

I knew I was needed though, I had to pass Vanson's thoughts to Felipe.

The meeting started civilly enough and when Felipe went in for the kill, it came so swiftly even I was taken by surprise.

Vanson was totally shocked and it took him a good five minutes before he processed the fact that his fraud had been discovered. Everyone waited patiently for him to make the next move and I relayed his (disjointed) thoughts to Felipe.

It turned out his next move was to run. Sweating profusely, finally realising the danger in what he'd done, Vanson headed to the doors. It was a stupid thing to do. Even if he got out of the room, his chances of getting out of the hotel were marginal. The doors were locked.

He turned back to the table. He had no real thoughts right now, just blind panic. Felipe (and everyone else) waited for him to calm down.

The fact that the king's people remained unruffled seemed to help and finally he returned to the table and sat down. A few moments later he finally spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Boy, he really did have a death wish.

Felipe named his price. Much lower than Michael Vanson had wanted but not as low as I thought he'd go. I thought he'd offer five dollars or something. The price was insulting, but liveable.

It took another thirty-five minutes for the agreement to be hatched out, contracts signed and reluctant handshakes exchanged. We were finally free to leave.

I felt exhausted. Vanson's panic was draining and when Eric asked what I wanted to do next I told him, "I want to try that massive hot tub in our room, then I want to curl up with a movie." I opened our suite door and began stripping my suit off.

Eric looked surprised. "Really? Our first day as a-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Shh, you were right, I was making a big deal over nothing. So let's go and do nothing."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? That's what we're calling it now?"

I shrugged, backing away towards the bathroom. "Well, nothing special."

His eyes blazed and I could have sworn he growled. The next thing I knew I was being dunked in the hot tub. I shrieked even though the water was warm. Although I didn't stand a chance of overpowering Eric, he let me pull him in after me.

"Do you have any idea how much this suit cost?" he asked, enjoying how see-through the water had made my shirt.

"No, but I can tell you it's probably worthless now." I began to strip him out of the formerly expensive suit.

III

It wasn't until nearly dawn when I remembered to ask Eric. "What was with Felipe's behaviour in his office last night?"

We were sitting on the sofa, my back to his chest, watching Terminator 2. Eric liked action films, quel surprise.

"I've been officially forbidden to tell you," he said. I was glad that my back was to him because I was sure the pain was visible on my face. I thought we were beyond secrets after last night but perhaps that was naive of me. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost didn't realise he was still speaking.

"… forget that or it'll be both our heads. Felipe is considering marrying the brunette vampire and that was a preliminary meeting."

It took me a moment to register that, though forbidden, he was telling me.

"Oh, so she's a queen?"

"Yes. Alice Firth, the Queen of California. It's a good union of two tourist states but it's in its early days. It could be another year or more before they make it official."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I would trust you with my life."

"Thank you." I turned to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "So why was he acting like that to me?"

"Because you're famous among our kind, love. He wanted to show that you are his and that he is close to you but he knows I would never allow him to claim a more intimate relationship."

Oh, well that sort of made sense. "What do you mean, I'm famous?"

Eric smiled. "Word spreads among our kind. You are well respected by the Texas vampires, your rescue of Bill from Russell's own home is almost legendary, Sophie Anne spoke very highly of you and of course you saved many lives in Rhodes."

I'd always figured you had to be on TV to be famous.

"So why did he want you there?" I hoped that wasn't insensitive.

Eric didn't seem to think so. "He needed someone to represent Louisiana and I was already here. My only job was to make Felipe look good. And," he hesitated slightly, "if the wedding goes ahead, he will want me there so that you will be there."

"So I can read the humans thoughts?" I said sullenly. My job at Merlotte's was suddenly looking even more like a distant memory.

"Yes."

"But I'm not allowed to know?" This was strange.

"Not yet. Only those in the room are permitted to know of the possibility. To everyone else she is here on business."

"Will they be at the party tomorrow?" We'd heard that Felipe was throwing a party to celebrate his success today.

"She will. I think half the point of the celebration is to show off for her."

"Then I'll just say I heard about it from her companion's thoughts. Who, by the way, thought you were major league hot." I said. Her thoughts had been blatant, though she was there as the Queen's lover.

"I know," he smirked. "But humans don't really appeal to me."

I gasped and swatted his shoulder playfully. "Fine, I'll remember that next time you get horny."

"Aah, but you are more than human, and you know it," he crooned.

"Sweet talker." I looked out of the windows, the sky was just a shade or two lighter than night. "Do you think we have time?" I asked.

Eric nodded. "Dawn is about fifteen minutes away."

"Wow, you could do it three times by then," I teased.

I really should learn not to tease Eric. While he wasn't up to three climaxes he proved that he could in fact bring me to three mind blowing orgasms in that time leaving me sated, exhausted and not a little bit sore.

III

Since business had been completed last night, Mona had slipped a new itinerary under the door for me. The only things left were the celebration party and a few good times to meet with the ghost writer.

I was still very tender after last night and had opted to sate Eric's lust slightly differently when we awoke. He then made me take some of his blood (only a mouthful or two) because he didn't like me being "out of action" as he so tactfully put it. He was a charmer, my Eric. Truthfully, he had been half teasing and I didn't like being out of action either.

"Let's go shopping," Eric said, after we emerged from the shower. The party wasn't until 10pm, giving us another four hours.

"Okay. Here?" I asked.

Eric nodded. "We'll try the hotel boutique first and hope there's something equal to your beauty there."

We neither of us mentioned that I had been followed last night when I went out alone. I didn't want to spoil the evening.

The boutique did have a huge range, and they also offered to collect dresses from other designer stores around the city if we didn't find anything to our liking.

As it happened the sales girl found me a beautiful dress. They kept a few in the back for 'select' clients and one of these was perfect for me, she said. How she knew if we were select or not I didn't ask.

The dress was dark red silk with a full skirt, ruffled collar that draped over my breasts and tiny spaghetti straps. It came with a matching shawl and evening bag. It was simple but beautifully cut to cling in all the right places.

As I emerged from the changing room Eric's eyes blazed with excitement. "You look both edible and fuckable," he told me.

"Maybe not the best thing for a vampire ball, then."

"Don't be sarcastic," he chided. "It's stunning and you are having it."

"Ay ay, sir," I saluted and grinned. I changed and emerged with the dress over my arm, looking for its price tag.

Eric's hand stilled my own and I looked up into his eyes. "Let me."

My first instinct was to say no, that I wasn't a kept woman and I would buy it myself. Instead I smiled and told him, "Thank you," as he took the dress from me.

After we left the boutique I went to the salon while Eric headed to the casino floor. The salon painted my nails to match the dress and then styled my hair. They pulled the front back from my forehead, leaving a few tendrils loose, then pinned the rest up off my neck leaving it cascading down my back. I really should learn how to do my hair on my own since it looked so nice whenever I bothered to have it done.

Mind you, this style was probably a little over the top for Merlotte's.

I headed back to the room then, ordered a snack from room service, applied a little more makeup and put the dress on before I joined Eric on the casino floor. He was playing blackjack again. His eyes lit up as he saw me approach and he smiled approvingly. I sat next to him and cashed in my chip, I thought I'd seen enough the other night to know how to play. That didn't mean I'd be any good, of course, but it wasn't my money I was gambling.

I wasn't bad for a beginner. Eric didn't try and offer me advice, but sometimes I'd look at him before deciding to take another card or not. He nodded or shook his head, and I listened.

It was strange, we never said two words to each other the whole time we sat there, but that was okay. We didn't need emotional embraces or in-depth conversations. The pleasure I got from just sitting beside him, sharing a new experience with him was enough for me. Every now and again he would touch my shoulder, or stroke the back of his hand over my cheek. Those brief touches said more than a thousand words ever could.

When I was five hundred dollars down I cashed out, wanting to try some other games. Eric cashed out with me.

"Roulette," I decided and we headed for the table.

"Bad odds," he told me.

I shrugged. "Not my money. It might be nice to lose a fortune, as long as it isn't mine."

I played numbers to begin with, and lost three times in a row. Then I decided to go red (for my dress) and put five hundred dollars down. I lost.

I'd just lost eight hundred dollars! Thirteen hundred if you counted blackjack as well. It didn't feel better that I was losing someone else's money, not at all.

"I'm not cut out for this," I moaned, leaning my head on Eric's shoulder.

He laughed. "Maybe another game. How about poker? Or craps?"

"I'd just get snakes eyes. I think slot machines are more me," I pouted. I gave him the rest of my chips. "You choose, I'll be your mascot or something."

His voice was warm as he told me. "I've never had a lucky charm before."

Now I laughed. "Me? Lucky? How many bullets have you taken on my behalf now?"

Eric laughed too. "True but you forget, love, I enjoy battle."

"Not the pain, surely."

"No, but it's unavoidable." His long arm snaked around my shoulders. "And I'd better get changed for this wretched party."

As we headed to the lift a random thought occurred to me. "Which hurts less, being shot or stabbed?"

"Stabbed," he didn't even hesitate. "The wound is cleaner whereas a bullet tears."

We were getting some odd looks from an older couple sharing the lift with us. "Line of duty," I told them and they relaxed, assuming Eric was a police officer, or maybe in the military. It still amazed me that some people couldn't tell a vampire from a human.

III

Eric and I were separated for most of the party and I spent most of my time talking to Janice Morrino, the author.

She'd been an amateur writer when she was human but her novels had never been bought. When vampires finally revealed themselves, she had spotted an opportunity and found someone to turn her.

Since then she'd written five best sellers. The first about her change, the second about coping with vampire life and the last three about well known vampires. All were, of course, heavily edited to remove the more unsavoury aspects of vampirism.

"I see this as a collection of stories with a little social commentary thrown in," she told me. "Yours will probably be the biggest, but there are lots of others out there too. The King of South Dakota's partner still receives daily death threats, she's been beaten up, had her car smashed up, her family has had to move and live in secrecy. And another poor girl from a religious family in Utah fell for a vampire and they stoned her to death!"

She looked outraged. I guessed she had led a rather sheltered life, much like I used to. It was a sad statement on my life that this girl's death didn't affect me more.

Janice went on to explain that I would need to record my memories and email them to her. She would be giving me cheat sheets asking detailed questions about events to jog my memory but tomorrow night she would come and talk me through the procedure and show me how to operate the digital recorder and download the data.

Of all the vampires I'd met, Janice seemed the most human. I wondered if it was because she was so young and as she got older she would lose her humanity. I hoped not, she had a wicked sense of humour.

Being so young (and therefore weak) and not having much in the way of money or power, Janice wasn't respected among vampires, but she was well liked. She introduced me to a lot of the people there and they all, without exception, had good things to say about her.

I thought I would like working with her and, though I still had major reservations, I thought I would actually enjoy the process of telling my story.

"It's very cathartic," she assured me. "Like shedding an old dry skin and emerging new and invigorated."

"It's not the telling of my story that I mind, so much," I explained. "It's the publicity afterwards I'm dreading."

Janice smiled kindly. "I understand but you've got a lot going for you. You live in small town, I don't see locals suddenly mobbing you, do you?" she winked. "And fame these days is very short lived. People will talk about you for a week or two, but then you'll be old news. It'll be uncomfortable but it won't last long."

"You're right. I should look on the bright side, getting rid of the Fellowship and this AEA is the priority."

"And the other bright side, you'll earn a share of the book profits and TV and newspapers will pay you for your time. You'll get a nice little nest egg from this."

I smiled wryly to myself, I was finally getting a nest egg at the time in my life when I would least need it. Don't ya just love irony?

Eric and I shared looks sometimes and I could feel his pleasure, his contentment. It wasn't just the party, everything in his life seemed to be falling into place and he was happy. I was glad to be a part of that happiness.

I met the queen of California and shook hands with her human companion. Although I didn't let on that I knew of the possibility of marriage, if I ever should slip up I could now claim I'd plucked the knowledge from the human's head.

I wondered sadly if this human would end up turned, like Hadley had been. Though who was I to judge, maybe that was what she wanted.

As the party drew to a close, Felipe asked if he could borrow Eric for a private card game he was organising. I considered asking to watch but decided against it.

"As long as it isn't strip poker, he's all yours."

The king roared with laughter. It wasn't that good of a joke. "I assure you, Sookie, I shall return him to you unmolested."

"I'll keep you to that."

I took that as a good time to leave, found Eric and told him to enjoy his game. His look told me that he'd much rather be playing with me and I guessed he was only doing it because he didn't want to offend the king. I kissed him on the cheek and told him, "Win big. You've got responsibilities now."

His eyes shone with pleasure and he assured me he'd be back long before dawn.

At a loose end I decided to browse the hotel shops. I knew I looked out of place in my evening gown but so did a lot of other people too.

The book shop was my first stop and I found a few interesting reads. Then I visited the gift shop and amused myself with the rubbish on display there. I seriously considered buying an Elvis bust for Bubba, but I worried it might offend him.

The art gallery had some fascinating glass sculptures caused by lightning hitting sand. They were beautiful. I didn't know much about the paintings but they had some very pretty ones.

I passed by the makeup counters, the pharmacy and the electronics shop but decided to stop at the flower shop. Eric might think it silly, but I doubted anyone had given him flowers in a long time, if ever.

I wandered looking at the arrangements and buckets of individual flowers. I realised I had no idea what to get. Would red roses be too clichéd? What did other colours mean? Finally I asked the assistant if she could tell me some meanings.

"Sure, we have a list somewhere." She ducked down behind the counter and began rummaging. "Oh, here we go." She handed me a computer print out of flower names/colours and what they symbolised. I smiled and looked through it.

Finally I decided on an arrangement of Baby's Breath for ever lasting love, acorn flowers, which were the Nordic symbol of life and immortality, tiger lilies meaning pride, maidenhair fern for secret bonds of love, magenta zinnias for lasting affection and finally, spider flowers.

The assistant told me they would have to order some of the flowers but they could have it ready by noon tomorrow. I told her I wouldn't need it delivered until after dark.

I worried the arrangement would look strange with all the different things I had asked for but I was assured that the end product would be beautiful.

As my feet were aching I decided to return to the room and start one of my books. I could tell that Eric was feeling a little anxious, I guessed he didn't have very good hand. He soon relaxed but I didn't think he was winning big.

About an hour later, he returned.

"I've seen so little of you lately, I'm beginning to doubt I'm yours anymore," I admonished lightly.

His eyebrows went up at my cheek. "You didn't tell me you were going to become a nag."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why you-" his lips cut me off before I could deliver some witty retort. He then proceeded to show me exactly what it meant to be his.

Thoroughly sated we laid in each others arms until dawn, idly talking about everything and nothing.

III

We'd been up about fifteen minutes when Eric answered the door to the florist. He scowled for a moment, probably thinking someone else was sending me flowers. How dare they!

He relaxed as he saw his name on the card, though he did look confused. "You sent me flowers?" he almost laughed.

"Yes. Every flower has a meaning."

"Oh?"

My smile was probably a little too smug. "You'll just have to look it up yourself. It'll give you something to do on the nights we're apart."

"I'll ask Pam," he seemed confident she would know.

"Pam!" I laughed. "I don't see Pam being an authority on flowers."

Eric ran a hand through his hair. "How does one find out what a flower is called?"

Oh dear. Eric Northman, the fearless, dread master vampire couldn't figure out how to identify flowers. It was nice to remember he wasn't infallible.

Putting his problem aside for now, he came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. They're… very nice."

Janice was coming by tonight to talk me through recording my memories, but we had a few hours until then.

"Is there anything you'd still like to do while we're here?" Eric asked me. "Any shows you'd like to see?"

"We'd have to leave the hotel," and we'd be followed.

"We can take a car directly from the garage again. I would make sure you were safe."

"I wish I knew if they meant me harm. I would have liked a look into the thoughts of whoever followed us," I mused. "Let's just pack and enjoy our last night together. Alone."

"You do have some very good ideas, have I ever told you that?"

"But you have a lot more creativity," I countered.

"Then we make a perfect team."

III

I stopped in the doorway and looked back at our bedroom. We had made some spectacular memories in there.

Eric stepped up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Ready to go home, Mrs Northman?"

"No." I leaned back into him. "I know this wasn't planned and was work as well as pleasure, but this has been the best honeymoon I could have imagined. Thank you."

"No regrets?"

"Not so far," I smiled. "Do you mind keeping it to ourselves for now?"

"I'm itching to shout it from the rooftops but I will tell only when you are ready."

I groaned. "You know, keeping this from Pam is going to be impossible."

"You think I am not up to it?"

"I think she's very determined but I think you're better. Me on the other hand…"

"Don't be coy, Sookie, you are a very practiced liar when you choose." There was no air of reproach in his voice, if anything there might have been a trace of pride.

There was a knock on the door.

"You'd better get in your coffin," I reminded him, giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you in Louisiana."

"Are you working tonight?"

I nodded. I'd catch a couple of hours of sleep on the plane, which should see me through work.

"Shall I come over afterwards?"

I wanted him too. These five days had been wonderful and I didn't want them to stop. But reality was about to come crashing down on us. "You'll have a lot to catch up on," I reminded him, sadly.

He nodded. "I'll call you."

With one final kiss I went to let the Anubis men in to collect Eric's coffin.

The flight home was only a couple of hours. I didn't think I'd get the sleep I needed as I worried about what we'd done.

We'd eloped. I was married. To a vampire!

Everyone would be furious that I hadn't told them.

I was suddenly very nervous. Neither of us had made plans for this, we were just going to carry on as normal until I felt ready. I doubted Eric would pressure me but I felt myself wanting to be pressured. A part of me wanted to wake up with him every day, to share his home and life with him.

A part of me wanted to tell everyone that someone loved me enough to marry me.

I wanted to show Jason what a real marriage was like but that thought made me feel like a fake, because I hadn't fully committed to this marriage. I hadn't given up or compromised on anything yet.

Still, Eric Northman was my husband.

I was Mrs Eric Northman!

But despite all my little niggling worries, doubts and fears, a part of me felt giddy whenever I thought of it.

In spite of everything facing me, I drifted off to sleep, content.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, changing format slightly. Since this story takes place right after the events in Changes, I'm continuing it on as part of that story. This update is (or will eventually be) also two stories in one since I couldn't find a good place to separate them.

Thank you for all your lovely comments, they really are appreciated.

I hope you enjoy!

Cat

-xxx-

III

As I drove to work that evening, I found I couldn't wait to see Sam. Sam could keep a secret and, though he probably wouldn't be thrilled, I could tell him that I had married Eric without worrying that he would reveal my secret.

Amelia and Octavia had noticed how happy I seemed when I got back, but I'd just regaled them with tales of Vegas, gambling and the party. They seemed happy with that.

I parked behind the bar and rushed in, eager to speak to Sam before the evening rush began. As I stowed my purse in the drawer in Sam's desk, my phone rang. I smiled when I saw Eric on the caller ID.

"Good morning, wife," he greeted me. Well for him it was morning.

"Eric! Shh," I chided, though I felt equal parts excited and frightened by his new term of endearment.

He laughed, "No one is around, love, trust me. Our secret is safe."

"You got home okay?" it wasn't really a question.

"I did. And you?"

"Fine." For some reason the conversation was awkward. I hoped this was just an adjustment phase.

"Sookie!" Sam's voice yelled from the doorway. "Are you here to work or to chat?" he asked.

I felt unreasonably hurt by Sam's harsh words. "I gotta go, Eric. I'll call you later."

"Goodbye, my lover."

Sam was glaring at me from the door. I wasn't even late. I'd arrived early so I could talk to Sam and now I didn't feel like even telling him the time.

I realised he had a right to be angry with me for the time I'd had off recently, but that didn't mean I was okay with him being mad at me. My temper snapped.

"'_Hey Sookie, how was your trip?'"_ I mimicked his voice. "'Oh, it was great, Sam, thanks for letting me take the time off.' _'I told you, it wasn't your fault.'_ 'I know but I still feel bad.' '_Did you do anything special?'_ 'Well, actually I have something important to tell you.' _'You do, what's up, cher?' _'Oh, well something huge happened and you were the only person I wanted to tell because you're the only person I trust enough but since you're being such a dick, I've changed my mind'." I stormed past him.

He must have realised he'd hurt me. "Sookie," he called after me in an exasperated tone but I ignored him.

The shift changeover was quick and I began seeing to my tables. Bill was already here, obviously my guard for the night. He'd taken to bringing his laptop with him so he could work while he watched over me.

"Sookie, you look good," he said when I came to check on him. "And just a little angry. Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing important. Another True Blood?"

"Please, AB negative."

"Coming right up."

By the time I returned with his drink I had calmed down somewhat. "What are you working on?" I asked, motioning to the laptop. "Updating your program?"

"No. That was more accurately a database than a program and I finished the latest update last month. Now I'm learning HTML."

I must have looked blank.

"The programming language for websites," he explained.

"Oh, you're going to be a web designer?"

"Yes and no. Eric wants a site for his anti-ageing clinics, I told him I'd give it a shot."

"Doesn't Fangtasia have a website?" I asked.

"It does, but it's very basic. Eric isn't really technology minded but he knows he needs something special for this business." He shrugged. "I guess he's finally waking up to the twenty first century."

I laughed. "Go easy on him. He was around for the last millennia so he's seen a lot more changes than you have."

We had to cut our conversation short then as I noticed another table was running low.

The rest of the evening was uneventful and I did my best to avoid Sam as much as possible. It wasn't very grown up, but I couldn't help it.

Sam noticed but didn't push me. At the end of the evening I collected my bag as fast as I could and headed out. I wasn't fast enough as Sam stood blocking my exit from his office.

"Cher, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sam." I tried to sound pleasant.

"Do you still want to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not supposed to tell you anyway so it's probably a good thing that I didn't."

He looked curious, but I wasn't in a secret sharing mood any longer.

"I'm sorry I shouted earlier, Sam. I shouldn't have. I know I've had a lot of time off and I get why you're mad at me."

"I'm sorry too, Sookie."

I walked over to him, hoping he'd move. "See you tomorrow, Sam."

Reluctantly he stepped aside to let me through the door.

Outside I found Bill waiting beside my car. He must have walked here tonight.

"Problems?" he asked.

We got in the car and I sighed. "Just life. I don't think I can keep my bar work and my vamp work separate much longer."

He nodded, needing no further explanation. "Your life would have been a lot easier if I'd never walked into Merlotte's that night."

"Nah, it wouldn't. The Queen would only have sent someone else and you know it. My fate was sealed the moment Hadley opened her big mouth."

"I'm sorry," he sounded sincere.

"I'm not." He turned to me, surprised. "Honestly. Sure vampire life is messy and dangerous and all those other bad things, but…" I couldn't think how to phrase it.

"But?" he gently pushed.

"But I wouldn't change it." I hadn't exactly had a lot of sleep so I wasn't at my most eloquent right now.

I pulled up behind my house and we both went in.

"I need to crash," I told Bill. It looked like Octavia was in bed already, Amelia I wasn't sure about but she was a grown woman, I didn't need to check on her. "Help yourself to blood and the TV set."

"Sleep tight, Sookie."

I changed for bed and picked up the phone. Contacting Eric was a lot easier now; I could just phone his mobile.

"Dear one," he answered, pleased.

"Hey," I smiled, pleased to hear his voice.

"Would you like me to kill the shifter for you?" He was only half joking.

"Let me sleep on it," I teased. "How's things there?"

"Busy, but Pam has done an excellent job in my absence. It won't take me long to catch up. In fact I could probably spend the last few hours of the night with you."

His seductive offer was tempting but, "Hold up there, buddy, not all of us slept all day, you know."

"You would deny your husband so soon after marriage?" He was trying to sound hurt but I could hear the teasing lilt in his tone. "I thought you humans had a seven year itch, not seven days."

"First of all, it's far too early to play the marriage card and second of all, it's only been 4 days. I'm more grouchy than itchy."

He laughed. "I know, lover. When is your next evening off?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Then I shall have to learn patience. Until then, sleep well, my love."

"Night, Eric." As I hung up I had a sudden desire to go to Shreveport and surprise him, but I squashed the thought. Nice as seeing Eric would be, I needed to retain my independence. And I needed sleep.

As I drifted off to sleep I imagined what it would be like to live with Eric, properly, as man and wife.

It was a dangerously tempting image.

III

I slept until 11 the next day and awoke refreshed from a night of very pleasant dreams. Amelia was brewing something in a clay pot at the kitchen table.

"What's that?" I asked, pouring some coffee.

"It's the strongest anti-ageing treatment," Amelia told me. "We've done the weaker creams but this is almost pure blood. Not very visually appealing," she said, adding some dried leaved to the mix. "So I had the idea of making it a mud pack instead of a cream. Looks okay so far." She peered into the small pot.

"How's the business coming?" I asked. I hadn't even thought about Eric's anti-ageing clinic for ages.

"Good. The house is nearly finished being renovated and once we've tried this out then our products range will be done and we're ready to go."

"No adverse reactions?" I asked. Vampire blood, the whole basis of these anti-ageing treatments, could drive some people insane.

"No. One allergic reaction so we had to take the perfume out but no one's freaked out or anything. I don't think they can absorb enough through the skin for any sort of drug high." She stirred the thick paste. "Right, give me your arm."

"What? Why?"

"Just to check you're not allergic. It's safe, see," she smeared some on her own forearm. Reluctantly I gave her my arm and she painted a stripe. "It stays on for fifteen minutes. If you have any itching in the next 24 hours, let me know."

"Will do." I looked at the thick red-brown paste. "Looks like a mud pack. Not that I've ever had one before."

Amelia smiled. "I think it'll work too. And this one is the most expensive treatment. The vamp donors have to be 500 or older because their blood is more effective and you're probably wearing about a hundred dollars worth."

Just in that little stripe? This clinic was obviously for the rich. Then again, most anti-ageing treatments were for the rich.

"What are you up to today?" Amelia asked.

"I thought…" I had thought I'd run into town and get some groceries, but if I did that I'd need a bodyguard. I sighed, hating having to call someone for even the simplest tasks. "I'll just stay around the house, I think."

I could see the pity in Amelia's face and it irked me. I bit my tongue though because it wasn't her fault someone wanted to kill me.

"Well, I'm supposed to go to the clinic today and check on the work. Dawson's coming for a look, too. Don't suppose you want to join us."

Dawson was a great bodyguard, Eric's first non-vampire choice, in fact. And I would love to get out of the house. "That sounds great. And maybe we could stop off at the store on our way back?"

"Sure."

For all her faults, Amelia really was a good friend. I felt a twinge of guilt at not telling her my news.

I busied myself with recording my memories for the book the King was having written to discredit the Fellowship and its militant arm, the AEA.

III

The clinic stood about fifteen minutes outside Shreveport, on the Bon Temps side. It looked like an old farm house and a converted barn. The house itself was a good mile from the road, down a newly paved road and I'd noticed that gates had been erected at the turnoff.

We parked in front of the house and went in there first.

The interior had been made to look rustic but modern. The wooden floors were brought back to a brilliant shine and the furniture was the sort you could imagine curling up in. The walls had been painted a biscuit colour and abstract prints already hung on them.

"The house is pretty much done," Amelia was telling me. "Just needs furnishing but the treatment rooms in the barn still need some work."

We looked through the ten bedrooms in the house. They were the picture of understated class.

"Who decided on the decor?" I asked. This didn't seem like Amelia's style. While she had good taste, she leaned more towards marble and brass.

"Pam and Eric," she told me. "It's a bit homey for my tastes but Pam thinks it's great."

Dawson was looking around him, taking everything in without comment.

Next we crossed the yard to the barn. "This path will be paved," Amelia explained, "and the whole area landscaped once the builders are finished."

I could hear banging coming from the barn as we approached.

The barn had been divided into two floors and large windows put into the walls. The ground floor was half swimming pool (empty right now) and half gym, with changing facilities and showers at one end. The upper floor was sectioned off into rooms and the banging I'd heard was drywall being nailed into place. Although none of the rooms were finished, Amelia painted a good picture of how it would look. The barn seemed like it would be much more her style, with lots of shiny tile and wipe-able surfaces.

Most rooms would be multi purpose and each had their own small changing area.

Amelia then went off to speak to the foreman.

"Looks good, doesn't it," Dawson finally spoke.

I nodded absently.

"They'll be looking for staff, you know," he tried to sound casual.

"I know nothing about health spas."

Dawson shrugged. "It'd sure be easier to keep an eye on you if you were closer."

That irritated me, mainly because I needed looking after. I didn't want to put Dawson out, and I didn't want to be in danger.

A small voice also reminded me that if I was with Eric, this would be much easier. I could ask Eric things I couldn't ask of other people. If I got onto his sleep schedule, I'd hardly ever need anyone else to watch over me.

But did I want to be that… tied?

I surprised myself by saying, "Sam's mad at me."

Dawson nodded. "I can't say it's unexpected."

Sadly he was right. I'd brought an awful lot of crap into Sam's life in recent years.

"He'd still be your friend," Dawson told me. "Might even make it easier to be friends if you took work out of the equation."

"Did Eric put you up to this?" I snapped.

Dawson gave me a disgusted look before he turned and left. I shook my head. I was snapping at everyone and no one deserved it.

In fact if I were being logical, working here would be good. I would be working with humans, I was sure Eric would have the place kitted out with all sorts of security and I would be closer to him if I wanted to see him after work.

I had never thought myself as resistant to change before but I guess I really wasn't handling it well.

I went back to the car and listened to Amelia twitter on about the work and when it would be finished. As the daytime project manager she was very clued in.

I let her words become a sort of buzzing in my head as my thoughts drifted. Change didn't have to be bad, it could be for the better. One thing I was sure of, I wasn't a coward. I should no more run from change than I should run when people I loved were in danger.

"Shit!" Dawson cried, Amelia screamed and I felt the car swerve sharply before rolling. I hit the side of my head on something hard, heard glass shatter and Amelia scream. I didn't know how many times we rolled (some of the spinning could be because of the blow to my head) but when we finished the car was upright and the engine still running. Amazingly, Dawson hit the gas and we moved forward. From the thumping noises I guessed our tyres were gone.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Dawson didn't answer for a moment as he wrestled with the steering wheel. "Stinger on the road," he said succinctly. Finally he stopped the car.

A stinger? Didn't the police use those in car chases?

"We've got some cover from the trees, but we have to go now."

I understood and climbed from the car, staying low and ignoring the throbbing from my head. Amelia followed suit and Dawson rushed around the car to join us.

"Follow me," he whispered, "and stay low. Their goal was to stop the car so they'll be coming after us."

"But someone will come past soon, maybe we should stay in the car." Amelia offered.

"We'd be sitting ducks," I told her, and we headed deeper into the woods, staying as low and quiet as we could.

It didn't take long before I heard a shot, but it didn't seem close to us. Then I made out some voices, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I stretched my mind out and found them. They were about two hundred meters away, approaching the car. They hadn't expected us to be able to drive so far on shredded tyres so we had a slight head start.

I hoped Dawson knew where we were going because I had no clue. I also realised it was a good four hours until dusk, so I could expect no vampire help. I saw Dawson check his cell phone but he put it away again so I checked my own. No signal. Damn!

We continued in a straight line for a long while, keeping low, then we turned right, heading parallel to the road. I wondered if the plan was to head back to the road eventually.

An hour later I stopped wondering, I didn't have the resources. Both Amelia and I had fallen a couple of times on the uneven dirt, my head and ankle were killing me and we kept hearing shots ringing out. They didn't seem too close but they were still frightening. I was exhausted, cold and miserable, I guessed I was running out of adrenalin.

Finally I tripped again, and I was sure I did some serious damage this time. Something kept me going until we came across a thick clump of bushes and Dawson told us to rest there. We all checked our phones again, but we still had no signal.

"I don't know if I can carry on," Amelia admitted. She looked a mess, her face was scratched up from branches, her hair was matted and her knee seemed to be swelling.

I knew how she felt.

"It's me they're after," I told her. "They won't kill you. You go with Dawson and send someone back for me." I began to shiver. Probably some form of shock.

Amelia shook her head. "I might be able to help you."

"We can't all stay here, they'll find us. I am the only one they want, it makes sense to split up."

Dawson intervened. "Whatever we do, we do it together." His tone was so sure we didn't question him.

I was going to vote for staying.

"I could try a stasis spell." Amelia offered. "Freeze them and give us time to get to the road."

"You'd have to cover a huge area," I countered.

Amelia looked worried but determined. "I know. But we have to do something."

Dawson and I shared a look. I hoped the desperation I saw in his eyes wasn't reflected in mine, but I thought it probably was. We nodded to each other. The spell was our only option.

Then Claudine appeared. "I'm sorry I'm late." She seemed breathless. "I wasn't in this realm, I didn't know."

I don't think I've ever been so happy to see someone.

"Can you get us out of here?" I asked.

"Not the way I came. Have you called for help?"

I held up the useless phone. "No signal."

Claudine took it and dialled 911 then held it at my ear. I tried to take the phone from her but she batted my hand away. Surprisingly the call went through.

"911, what is your emergency?"

I explained as best I could and was assured that the police were on their way. I don't think she believed me until another shot rung out and I gasped.

She asked if I wanted her to stay on the line with me but I told her no and hung up.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Claudine shrugged, "I acted as a supernatural antenna for it."

"Thank you, Claudine, I mean that from the bottom of my heart, but you have to go," I told her. "The police will wonder why you aren't all scratched up like us."

Claudine nodded. "But I'll wait until I hear sirens, at least."

"Thank you for coming," I told her. Amelia and Dawson echoed the sentiment. While we waited she took a look at my ankle, it was nearly as thick as my calf.

"I think it's broken," she told me. "But I don't think you have any other serious injuries."

Finally we heard sirens and Claudine bid us farewell and disappeared. The next moment I wished I hadn't sent her away as we heard multiple shots fired. Luckily none seemed too close to our position. Then we heard more sirens and the shooting subsided.

Five minutes later we heard our names being called and Dawson chanced raising his head above the parapet.

"Over here!" he called.

The next hour was a blur. Amelia and I were carried to the roadside on stretchers where we were patched up by paramedics. Then we were questioned by two Shreveport detectives I didn't know. They wouldn't tell me what had happened to the Fellowship members following us. When they began going over everything for the fourth time, I pretended exhaustion (not hard since I was exhausted) and they let the paramedics take us to hospital.

My x-rays showed I had a broken ankle and because of my head injury, the doctor wanted to keep me in overnight but I just wanted to go home. Home to Eric. He wouldn't be awake yet but I had keys.

After my ankle had been set in plaster, Dawson dropped me off and helped me to the door. The cast and crutches took some getting used to but we managed. I headed to the bathroom first to shower. It wasn't easy since I couldn't get the cast wet but I wrapped the leg in a towel and detached the showerhead so I could aim the spray away from my leg.

Clean again, I dressed in the closest thing to hand, Eric's blue towelling robe, staggered to the kitchen and poured an Irish cream (adding an extra shot of whiskey) and made my way to the living room. The gas fire worked with a remote control so I turned it on high. I had left my bag in the hall so I didn't have my cell phone and Eric's cordless must be on its cradle. I didn't have the energy to retrieve either. Hopefully Amelia would call Sam. Someone would tell him, surely.

I sipped the Irish cream and tried to relax.

The next thing I knew, Eric was leaning over me, one hand cupping my face.

"I just can't leave you alone, can I, love?" he said kindly, but I noticed his jaw was locked.

"It's my sparkling personality, they just can't get enough of me." He wasn't asking me any questions. "You know what happened?"

He nodded. "Dawson left me a message, I called him as soon as I awoke and I've spoken with the police."

"Then you probably know more than I do."

He nodded. "Probably, but that can wait until you are more rested. Will you take my blood?"

I remembered how much blood I'd needed to heal after the Rats attacked me. Surely I'd need a lot again to heal bone.

"Too risky," I told him. "I'd need a lot…" He put his fingers over my lips.

"Then just a little, enough to heal the head wound and your abrasions?" I must have looked doubtful as he continued. "I didn't feed from you yesterday and it's been quite some time since I've taken your blood in quantity. You will be safe, dear one, you have my word."

I nodded. I expected this to be a sexual encounter since Eric always enjoyed me taking his blood but Eric simply bit into his wrist and held it to my mouth. I took a few swallows and stopped. Since vampires don't have a heartbeat to force the blood out, when I stopped sucking the blood flow slowed to nearly nothing.

He looked miffed that I hadn't taken more but didn't pressure me.

"Now we must get you home," he said.

"No, can't I just stay here until you get back from work?"

He frowned. "I'm not going to work, Sookie."

"But you have to. You just took a week off and you've only been back one day."

"That blow to your head must have been worse than I imagined if you think there is any way I am leaving you. Pam will manage perfectly well. Besides, I worked through last night, I am nearly caught up."

"Then why are we going to mine?" I was still feeling sleepy and like I was two steps behind everyone else.

"Because you are injured and unable to walk. You will prefer to be somewhere familiar, with your own things around you. It will also be good for you to have human companions to help you during the day."

I began to cry. Eric looked vaguely startled but took it in stride, brushing my still damp hair back from my forehead and wiping my tears away with his thumb. Of course he sucked my tears off his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he was genuinely puzzled.

"Because I'm tired and in pain and miserable and you're being really nice to me."

"And my being nice makes you cry?"

I shrugged. "It does when I'm overwrought."

He smiled briefly. "Your word of the day last week, no?"

I gave a brief laugh. "Yes." I sniffled and Eric handed me a tissue.

"Come," Eric scooped me up into his arms. "Would you prefer to change before we leave?"

Part of me did in case we got pulled over or something, but a bigger part of me wanted my bed and the Hagen Daz ice cream in my freezer. Besides, if anyone did stop us I had a good excuse for not being properly dressed.

I fell asleep again almost as soon as we left Eric's and didn't wake up until he was carrying me into the house. He enquired after Amelia's injuries and general health (like a good mainstreaming vampire should) as he settled me on the sofa.

Octavia and Amelia fussed over me as Eric built a fire. I was soon fed, watered and, thanks to my earlier naps, rested. I was feeling much better now. I could already see that some of my abrasions were healed and my head felt much more normal sized than it had at Eric's house. I wondered absently if vampire blood could cure illnesses like cancer.

Amelia invited Octavia to watch a video with her and they disappeared upstairs. I wondered why Dawson wasn't here.

Eric got a blanket for me and settled me against him. I surfed the channels until I settled on Chicago, it wasn't my favourite musical, but I did like a lot of the music. Eric wasn't a musical fan but he didn't complain. Considering how little the women in this wore, it probably held some interest for any red blooded male.

After my nap, I didn't think I was still tired, but the next thing I knew I was in bed and bright sunlight was streaming in through the windows. Eric was gone.

I looked around the room and noticed that the top left drawer in my dresser was slightly ajar. That was Eric's way of letting me know he was sleeping under there, in one of his newly built hidey holes.

I felt much better today, thanks to Eric's blood, but my leg was still too painful to walk on. That meant getting ready for the day took at least three times longer than usual but I finally managed to make it to the kitchen, fully dressed.

"How are you?" I asked Amelia. Her face had a few abrasions but she looked okay.

She shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing too serious. You look much better."

"Eric," she didn't need more of an explanation.

"He offered to heal me too," she said. "After you'd gone to sleep."

I didn't know that. "Why didn't you agree?"

"Because he would know my feelings, and I didn't think that would be much fun for him. Besides, I'm not badly hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "And remember that when I tell you this. I've been thinking about this for a few weeks, this isn't because of what happened yesterday."

My reply was hesitant. "Okay." I made a real effort to stay out of her head.

"I'm thinking of getting my own place. And I swear it's only because things can get a bit crowded here with you, me, Octavia, Tray and Eric."

"So you're going back to New Orleans?" I would miss her.

"No, I'm saying here. I think I like small town life. For a bit longer anyway."

"Tray?" I asked.

She blushed. "He might have something to do with it. Anyway, I'm earning, I can afford to get my own place now so I thought I'd start looking."

"Renting or buying?" I asked.

"Renting."

"Okay, just… hold off a few weeks. I think there are going to be some changes."

She frowned. "Um, well I guess I can wait. I'm not in a huge rush or anything."

Amelia then left to meet Dawson for lunch. Octavia was reading on the front porch.

A big decision had been in front of me for a while now and it was time to act upon it. Unfortunately Sam wasn't answering his phone.

I found out why fifteen minutes later as he pulled up at my house. I hadn't managed to move from the kitchen yet.

"Hey, cher, how are you doing?" he asked kindly. He didn't seem even slightly upset with me.

"I'm okay Sam." I offered him a coffee but he poured it himself to save me getting up.

"How long are you going to be out of action?" he asked as he sat back down.

I took a deep breath. "Sam, I don't think I'll be coming back to work."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. It's just… Oh, Sam, I'm a terrible employee and we both know it. It isn't fair to you that I stay."

"Sookie, you need to work," he said reasonably. "I honestly don't mind that you need to take time off."

"Not this time, Sam, but when about next time, when it's vampire business again? Or what if someone in the bar gets hurt when the Felllowship tries again?" I shook my head. "No, I can't do that to you. I won't."

"Isn't that my decision?"

He looked a little hurt so I reached across the table and took his hand. "Sam, you are a great guy, you are a good friend and you are the best boss I've ever had. That's why I can't carry on working for you, it isn't right to bring my problems down on you." I paused as I considered my next words. "I hope that we'll still be friends, maybe even better friends now that you aren't my boss."

Sam looked down at our joined hands. I gently took my hand away, I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"Besides, I'll be around all the time," I told him. "Who else would Arlene find to judge if I disappeared?"

Finally he cracked a smile. "You've given this a lot of thought?"

"I guess."

"Do you have something else lined up?"

"Not for a while, three weeks at least. Then I thought I'd see about working in the spa Eric's setting up."

His smile grew a little strained then but I ignored it. He didn't like Eric, that was fine. In fact it was reassuring to see the old status quo still in place.

"I haven't asked him yet," I covered the silence. "I know nothing about spas or clinics but there must be something I can do."

After that things seemed to relax between us. I told Sam about most of the happenings in Las Vegas, and he told me what I'd missed in the bar. We were back to our old selves.

Since Terry was covering the afternoon shift, Sam spent a couple of hours with me. He was good company and I hoped I was true to my word and I wouldn't lose him as a friend.

He left at half past four to get ready for the evening crowd. As he was at the door, on impulse, I asked, "Sam, could I hire the bar for an evening soon?"

"Sure, Sook. Did you have a date in mind?"

"Not yet. Probably a Sunday though, so I won't interfere with regular trade."

"Anything special?" he asked.

"Maybe. But I can't say yet. I'm sorry."

Sam accepted that. "Don't be a stranger, you hear?"

I smiled. "Promise."

After Sam left I felt relaxed. For about fifteen minutes, then the fear set in again.

I examined my decision again from the unemployed side of the fence and I still came to the conclusion that it had been the right thing to do. Well, for everyone but me possibly.

I needed to distract myself. First I called Dawson. He was out with Amelia but I left a message on his answering machine, thanking him for, once again, saving my life.

Well, that hadn't been much of a distraction. I turned the TV on and tried to find a news story about what had happened yesterday. Considering I'd been in the centre of it, I was very poorly informed.

Surprisingly I found it on CNN and soon realised why. Along with one of the attackers a deputy had been shot and killed.

They were not just vampire haters now, they were cop killers. As sad as I was for the officer, my rational side had to admit this was good for discrediting the organisation.

There had been eight attackers in total, two others had been wounded. While they hadn't claimed affiliation with any group, Fellowship materials were found in their cars. The seven living attackers had all been charged with multiple offences.

Well, including previous attempts on my life, that was 10 now behind bars because of me. If I kept this up, maybe I could destroy the Fellowship all on my own.

Next I saw Janice Morrino (the best selling vampire author who was telling my story in her next book). She assured them I was very shaken and seriously hurt but recovering okay, having spoken to Eric last night. She went on to explain about some of the other attempts on my life because of my association with vampires. Since she glossed over Rene I guessed she'd gotten her information from Eric. Eric had been a periphery player in my life back then so he wasn't privy to all the details of Rene's attack.

Amelia popped back in later and collected some things. She was spending the night with Dawson. Octavia returned from shopping and began making dinner.

Eric awoke shortly after that, emerging from my bedroom clad only in his jeans. I noticed Octavia copping a look before she busied herself in the kitchen again. I couldn't say I blamed her.

"Love?" he sat next to me, looking confused. "You are anxious."

"I have some news." I took a deep breath. "I quit my job today."

"You did? Why?"

I explained my reasoning to him.

"And what will you do now?" he asked.

I'd been hoping he'd swoop in with an offer, but he didn't. "You don't have an opinion on what I should do?"

He smiled. "Of course I do, but you have a rather annoying habit of doing the opposite of what I want."

Touché. "Okay then. Well, I was wondering if you had a job available at the spa."

He didn't answer immediately and I couldn't read his expression either.

"I would do anything," I covered the uncomfortable silence. "Clean, change beds, anything."

He looked angry. "You will do no such thing." Great, so even my husband wouldn't employ me. "Why do you sell yourself short, Sookie? I have the perfect position for you, night manager. The hours are four until midnight, five days a week. Interested?"

"But I don't know anything about managing a spa."

"Nor do I. It's basically just making sure everything is okay, handling the requests of the resident clients, making sure the other staff do their jobs correctly. The work should be easier than Merlotte's."

"But I've never managed anyone."

"I can't think of a better manager, Sookie. You will know when the staff are lying, know what will calm irate customers down without having to ask, and I already know you are hard working. We will learn the business together. And Pam is a partner, she will help you if I am unable."

I felt a bit better. Hopefully we'd be starting slowly so I'd have time to ease into the role.

"So," I pouted, I hoped sexily, "who do I have to sleep with to get this job?"

"Pam," he answered, deadpan. "She's handling staff arrangements."

I laughed. It felt very good after being on edge all afternoon. So, that was work sorted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty good, other than the ankle."

"And you're sure you won't let me-"

"No, Eric, no more vampire blood than necessary." I kissed him briefly on the lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me addicted."

"Damn, my evil scheme has been foiled. If only I had found more effective assassins, you would be forced to take my blood to survive."

"Oh well, at least you're a good thief."

He looked quizzical.

"You stole my heart."

Eric groaned. "Oh no. If I had known how bad your sense of humour was, I may have reconsidered marrying you."

"That's rich. I'm not the one who named his business 'Fang'-tasia."

"There is something wrong with that name?"

"Not if you're a twelve year old girl."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I suppose you think that because you are injured, I won't seek recompense for that remark."

"Honestly, Eric, I don't think my being in a full body cast would stop you."

He swept me into his arms. "How right you are, lover." He carried me through to the bedroom and duly made me pay for my insult. Twice. To my mind that meant I was now in credit.

When we emerged Octavia had left my meal heating in the oven and taken herself off upstairs to use Amelia's living room. Eric carried me to the kitchen, set me down at the table and got my food for me.

"I'll never learn to use my crutches if you keep carrying me everywhere," I admonished.

Eric shot the said crutches a disdainful glare as he heated a True Blood, but didn't comment. As I ate I contemplated the next challenge facing me.

"Eric." He looked up at me. "I've been thinking."

"About?" he prompted after a moment.

"Living together."

Eric sipped his blood and considered my words. "Love, of course I am pleased, but I am also curious. If either of us had doubts, it was you. We've only been back two days and already you've quit your job and want to move in. Next you'll be telling me you've announced our marriage in the paper." That wasn't exactly the reaction I'd been expecting.

"Well, no, but I did ask Sam if we could rent the bar for a party."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Sookie, that is very good news, but I'm puzzled."

I sighed. A 'Yippie!' would have been nice. But not Eric, oh no, Eric had to understand everything before he could accept it.

I didn't really have an explanation, though. "I guess now that we are married, it doesn't seem so scary any more. And the attack just makes me think we'd both be happier if you were around more."

"So you are moving in for safety reasons?" There was a trace of contempt in his voice that I didn't like.

"No." I said, firmly. "No. I just… I miss you and, for a dozen different reasons, I want you closer. I want to be close to you. If I have a bad day, it's you I call. When I need space, it's your home I take refuge in, and when I'm feeling horny I wish you weren't an hour's drive away."

He nodded slowly as though considering what I had said. "Sookie, just to be clear, this isn't because of the way you were raised, you don't feel obligated to do this, do you?"

I smiled. "No, Eric. I'm still a little frightened, but I really really want to do this. I want to be your wife. And not just in name only."

The next thing I knew I was hovering three feet in the air, being spun around. "Eric, put me down!" I swatted at his shoulder.

"Never!" he laughed. "You are mine, Sookie Stackhouse. Finally, totally and completely mine!"

He lowered me down to kiss me passionately as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Usually so controlled, it felt odd when his fangs drew blood but I didn't care. His loss of control was somehow proof of how happy he was.

When he finally remembered that I needed to breathe every so often, I cupped his face with my hands. "And you are mine, Eric Northman. Don't you ever forget it."

"As if I could." He closed his eyes and buried his head in my neck, inhaling deeply. "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever encountered," he told me, carrying me towards the bedroom. It probably wasn't true, but it was nice to hear anyway. "Let's celebrate."

"Why do all our celebrations end up in the bedroom?" I teased.

"Because it's too cold outside for you mortals."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to everyone for their lovely comments. I've nearly finished the next two parts so they'll be posted soon.

III

I was lying in bed later that night, floating on a fluffy, pink cloud of happiness when I came crashing back down to earth with a bump.

I was tracing little circles on Eric's chest with my fingers when his phone ran. I eagerly watched his butt as he got out of bed and bent to retrieve it from his jeans. I noticed him hesitate briefly as he looked at the caller ID. From his side of the conversation I gathered it was Victor and he was making some sort of appointment with Eric for tomorrow night.

When he hung up, Eric looked… not angry, as such, perhaps miffed was a better word.

"Eric?"

He came and sat beside me on the bed. "I'm sorry, love, but Victor informed me that Felipe has arranged an interview for you tomorrow night." He was trying to keep his tone flat but I could detect an undercurrent of irritation.

"He wants to cash in on the recent attack," I guessed. After seeing Janice Morreno on TV earlier, I should have guessed.

Eric nodded. "I told him last night that you needed longer to recover, but obviously he did not heed my words."

Wow, Eric had just admitted that he'd been overruled. I pulled him back down into the bed. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but I also knew avoiding it was pointless.

"How will I know what to say?" I asked him. I had never done anything like this, and I had a lot of secrets to keep these days.

"They're emailing over a list of questions tonight, we'll go through them before the interview."

"Who is it for?" Part of me wished it was the National Enquirer.

"60 Minutes."

The big league, then.

"After the police man died, they are rushing together a show on the vampire hate movement. Probably thanks to Felipe's suggestion."

Oh well, I tried to be philosophical, at least I wasn't working at Merlotte's any more so I wouldn't have to put up with any bitchy thoughts or comments.

III

At ten A.M. the next morning I was roused from sleep by Jason shaking me.

"Sookie, Sookie! Wake up."

I pushed him away and slowly sat up. "What the hell are you doing here?" My grandmother wouldn't like that greeting, but considering I'd only had five hours sleep, that Jason hadn't spoken to me since he'd made me break Calvin's hand and that he was in my home and my bedroom, uninvited, demanding I woke up, I felt a little rudeness was justified.

"I heard about the attack. Are you alright?"

"I was fine until you barged in."

"Don't be like that, Sookie."

I took a deep breath. "Get out of my bedroom, Jason. I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Sulking, Jason did as I said. Eric had left my crutches by my bed and I slowly made my way through my morning routine.

When I finally staggered into the kitchen Jason had made me coffee as a peace offering.

He handed me a note. "This was on the counter," he told me. It was from Octavia, she had gone with Amelia to buy more supplies for the creams they were making for Eric's spa.

I clumsily sat down at the table opposite Jason.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he said. "And I guess I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm not proud of what I done, Sookie, but I didn't see I had many choices."

While I was getting ready, my anger had abated somewhat. Under all the hurt and anger, I realised I missed my brother. "Accepted. You're the only brother I have so I kind of have to forgive you."

He smiled. "And you're really okay? Other than the broken leg," he nodded to my obvious injury.

"Yes, I'm really okay."

"Glad to hear it. How was your trip?"

"Actually, I have some news." I had to tell him first. He might not be the best brother but he didn't deserve to hear from anyone else. "I got married while I was there."

His jaw dropped open. "What? Sookie… You can't just…"

I gave him a few moments to realise that not only could I, I in fact had.

"Wow. Anyone I know?" he asked.

"Actually yes. Remember Eric?"

"The big blonde vampire?"

"That's him."

Jason shook his head. "Oh no, Sook, you married a vamp? Are you crazy?"

My reply was rather tart. "No, I'm not crazy, as you so nicely put it."

"But he's a vampire!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Jason," I may have sounded a touch sarcastic. "I might have missed it on my own."

"You know what I mean, Sookie. They're different. And it's gonna make these fanatics hate you even more."

"The fanatics want me dead already whether I'm married or not and yes, Eric is different. What's more, he's not perfect either. But you know what? Neither am I. We love each other and we're going to build a life together."

Jason looked sullen. "He's gonna bring all sorts of trouble into your life."

"Like being such a tomcat that he gets suspected of murder leaving me to find the real killer? Or sleeping with a girl that I've warned him off because she's supernatural and getting himself kidnapped so I have to search for days to find him? Or marrying the girl even though he knows it's crazy and making me take the fallout from that marriage?"

"Okay, point taken. I got no room to talk."

"Damn right." My annoyance was abating now.

"Well, he better treat you right or I'll kick his ass."

I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" he looked upset I had questioned his prowess.

"Oh Jason. Eric's over a thousand years old and vampires get stronger with age. The idea of you kicking his ass is about as funny as me growing wings and flying."

Still affronted, he had the sense not to push his luck, less his pride take an even bigger beating.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy, Sookie. Really."

I reached across the table and took his hand. "Thank you."

"So, is he moving in here?"

"No, his house is bigger so I'll be moving to Shreveport. Oh," I'd just remembered," and I quit my job."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. I guess he wasn't any bigger fan of change than I was. "Wow, you're gonna be a housewife?"

"No, but I will be working closer to Shreveport." He looked upset. "I'll still see you all the time, Jason. I'm not moving to Mars."

"You're right, Sook. I guess I just didn't realise how much I'd missed these last few weeks."

Months was more like it, but I wasn't haggling. I wanted my brother back.

He left shortly afterwards and I began taping more memories for Janice.

I was nervous about the interview later. Eric had shown me the questions last night and we'd gone over my answers, but I still didn't feel comfortable. I doubted I would until it was over.

I was even getting paid. As I was momentarily unemployed, that was a nice thought.

Amelia and Octavia arrived back and unpacked their supplies. Production was moving up now that the spa opening was getting closer. They were taking themselves to Merlotte's for the evening while the TV crew was here.

I decided it was time to tell them about marrying Eric.

Amelia rushed at me and pulled me into a crushing bear hug. "I knew you guys would work out," she told me, like getting married was some magic formula for living happily ever after.

"Where's your ring?" she asked when she pulled back to examine my hands.

"It's just a cheap one, and it's in my purse." She ran to the living room to retrieve my purse and thrust it at me. "Show me!"

While I looked, Octavia took the opportunity to congratulate me.

I pulled the simple gold band out and handed it to her.

"No engagement ring?" she asked, looking crestfallen.

"We sort of eloped, Amelia. There was no engagement to require a ring."

Amelia pouted and handed me the band back. "Well, put it on. You are a married woman now."

I slipped the ring onto my wedding finger, where it hadn't sat since the ceremony. It looked good there.

I made Amelia promise not to tell anyone until I told her she could. It wasn't that I didn't want people knowing, I just wanted to tell some people myself before they heard through the grapevine. I hoped Amelia would be able to resist, but I wasn't positive she could so I made her swear to say nothing in Merlotte's tonight. Sam deserved to be told in person.

I then left a message on Bill's answering machine asking him to come over when he woke up that night. I hoped he'd come first thing. Eric had returned to Shreveport after I went to sleep last night so it would take him an hour or so to get back this evening. I didn't think having Eric there would be very helpful.

Sam wasn't free to come see me since the bar was open, so I'd find a way to go and see him tomorrow.

Pam… Maybe I could leave that one to Eric.

Finally I had to tell Tara. Of everyone she should be least upset, having done something similar herself.

And that was it for people I wanted to tell. Not a big list, but then it never had been. There were more I'd invite to the party, if we decided to throw one, but they weren't so special as to be hurt by my not telling them personally.

The sweats I was wearing (because they stretched over the cast) wouldn't do for TV. Amelia helped me change, which meant she brought my clothes to me rather than me hobbling from wardrobe to drawers and back again when I changed my mind.

I finally opted for a black sweater with some beading around the neckline and a long A-line khaki skirt. The skirt wasn't a favourite of mine, but my pencil line skirts just looked weird with the huge cast sticking out at the bottom.

Bill arrived shortly after I'd finished changing and Octavia and Amelia headed out to Merlotte's. I was careful to keep my left hand hidden from him.

Seated in the kitchen, since it was easier for me to get around in there, he looked apprehensive. Did he already know?

"I came over when I heard what happened but Eric said you were sleeping."

"I was, sorry." I wondered why Eric hadn't told me Bill came. "I was exhausted."

"You're feeling better now?"

"Much, thank you."

"How was your trip?" He seemed to be relaxing.

I knew this was going to hurt so, like ripping off a band aid, I got it over with. "I have some news about that." I couldn't look him in the eye. "Eric and I… sort of eloped while we were there."

When he didn't say anything for a while I risked a look at him. His eyes were boring into mine.

"You married him?" His voice was chilling.

I nodded. Bill closed his eyes.

"Did we ever have a chance?" he asked.

"Oh, Bill. Of course we did. But so much happened."

"You're still mad at me?"

"No. But I can't just forget either."

"And now it's hopeless." He sounded heartbroken.

"Yes," I answered softly. "But not because of what happened between us. I'm married now, Bill, and that means something to me."

Bill's expression frosted over again. "He'll grow tired of you eventually, you know."

I had expected a lot of things from this encounter, anger, pain, sadness, but his cruelty wasn't something I'd anticipated.

I swiped a tear away before replying. "Maybe you're right. But if there's one thing you taught me, it's that I'm a survivor."

He stood up abruptly. "I should be going." He paused by the back door but didn't turn back. "Congratulations," he choked out and then he was gone.

I sat there for a while, regretting having caused Bill pain, then I pulled myself together. This was going to be a busy evening.

When Eric arrived he was kind enough not to comment on my red eyes. They didn't look too bad now.

The television crew arrived at eight p.m. as promised.

The interviewer from 60 Minutes was Clara Fairmont. The first thing I did was read her mind to see if she planned any tricks or if she was hostile towards vampires. She wasn't. In fact Eric caught her eye almost immediately but she was professional enough not to let her mind wander too far in that direction. She was polite, friendly and very skilled at putting people at ease.

I'd left my face bare so they could do my makeup and while the cameras were being set up, a young man named Pete made me camera ready.

With my makeup done Clara was ready to begin the interview. I sat on the sofa while Clara took the easy chair. There were two cameras, one getting a wide angle shot of the both of us, one getting close up's of me. Eric stood behind the cameramen, out of the way. I wished he could sit with me.

Clara explained about the background of the piece for my benefit then launched into her introduction of me before asking her first question.

"The Fellowship has tried to kill you on more than one occasion. Could you tell us what happened the other times?"

I went through all the stories. My house being set alight (actually not the Fellowship but the authorities didn't know that), the Rhodes bombing (leaving out the details of finding survivors) and being strangled then shot in Merlotte's. Clara asked questions where she felt clarification was needed, but otherwise let me talk.

"That's a lot of danger for one woman. Have you ever considered ending your ties with vampires?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I won't be scared by bigots into deciding who I call my friend."

"Most people have never even met a vampire, Sookie, how did you happen to get involved with them?"

"One moved into the house next door and we got to know each other. I could see that, in many ways, they were just like us. They just want the right to exist without being hunted. They aren't the devil incarnate like some seem to think. They're different and that's frightening to a lot of people, but if you look beneath the surface, they have hopes and dreams just like the rest of us."

"So you don't believe vampires are inherently evil?"

"No. Humans have killed hundreds of thousands more people than vampires ever have, we all have good and bad in us and they are no more evil then we are."

"You're a church goer yourself, how do you marry the idea of vampires up with God and the bible?"

"I believe god created everything in the world, including vampires. The bible isn't always literal."

"How so?"

"Take the story of creation. I do believe God created the universe, but we now know that he didn't create it in seven days. I think that maybe that was all we could grasp back when the Old Testament was written and it was explained in terms we could understand thousands of years ago. People then didn't know about atoms and evolution. Humans have moved on in their understanding of the universe around us, it's time we updated our understanding of God too."

"So do you believe in demons?"

I suppressed a smile. I'd even met a few. "Yes, but I don't think vampires are demons either."

"So would you describe yourself as a fang-banger?"

I kept my face neutral. "No."

"How so?"

"It seems to me that fang-bangers are indiscriminate, they see the vampire, not the person. Their desire is to be bitten or turned. I only have three close vampire acquaintances, only one of whom I allow to ever bite me."

"So who are your vampire friends?"

"One is my ex-boyfriend, Bill. He's also the neighbour I was telling you about, . Pam is my closest vampire friend and then there's Eric." I looked over at him. He was smiling, pleased with me.

"So have you dated human men?"

"A couple. I have nothing against human men but it just didn't work out with them."

"So tell us a little about Eric?" We had told Clara before the interview that we were married, she was easing me into revealing that.

"Eric is actually my husband. We got married last week." I tried not to grin like a fool, but it was hard. Clara invited Eric to join us and he sat beside me on the couch, taking my hand.

We told her about our relationship, eloping and the ceremony. It wasn't part of the planned interview, but Clara aimed a few questions at Eric.

"How do you feel about the persecution your wife is suffering?"

"I want to rip their heads off. I defy any man whose wife is harmed not to feel that way. These people are cowards of the highest order. Instead of going after a target like me, who can fight back, they go after defenceless women. They plan ambushes and assassinations. As far as I am concerned, they are spineless vermin who need to be wiped out."

"Honey, stop holding your feelings inside, it's not good for you," I teased him. I probably shouldn't have but it was natural to be like this around him.

Eric smirked and raised my hand to his lips.

Clara was beaming at us, I guess she liked what she saw.

"We've heard from the philanthropist business man, Felipe de Castro," Clara was saying. "He told us he's heard of your plight and he'd like to offer you the services of a bodyguard until the threat to you is over. How do you feel about that?"

I turned to Eric.

"He called after you fell asleep last night. I haven't had a chance to tell you."

"How does that make you feel?" Clara asked again. "Are you and Felipe de Castro friends?"

"Um, I met him while we were in Vegas, but I wouldn't say we were friends. That's a very nice thing for him to do."

The interview was soon over after that and as she left Clara assured me I had done well.

"So Felipe is sending me a bodyguard?" I asked, as soon as we were alone.

Eric smiled. "No. You may be under his protection, but he has charged that duty to me. I did ask him for a recommendation and he was happy to oblige but I am employing him and I very much hope you will agree."

I didn't like the idea much, but I could see the practicality of employing a professional. Dawson had his own business to run, he couldn't give that up to guard me.

I sighed. "I just wish they'd leave us alone."

"I know, love. I wish that too. While I agree that the media campaign is a good one, it moves far too slowly for my tastes. I thought this was a good compromise," Eric explained. "It will allow you to have your freedom and still keep you safe."

I could tell that Eric was in the mood to break some skulls, and right at that moment, I wasn't too far behind him.

III

I met my bodyguard the next day. Eric had explained he was a shifter so his tangled thoughts didn't surprise me but I'd been expecting someone slightly younger. He was lean but looked strong, like all shifters and Weres.

I invited him in and after refusing any refreshments, he explained his role.

"My name is James Black, I have been employed by your husband to be both your bodyguard and, until you are able, your driver."

I nodded. "That's great, but I'd like to ask something else of you, if that's okay."

I caught a flash of irritation before he smoothed his features. I wondered what he expected me to ask? To be my personal assistant? My gofer?

"Of course, Miss Stackouse."

"Please, call me Sookie. I'd like you to be my friend as well. I've seen how some people treat those in their employ and I hate it. I know you're probably under orders to do as I say, but I'm still going to ask you, not tell you. When it doesn't interfere with your work, I'd like you to stay in the house, eat with us and watch TV with us. I also have a spare room you're welcome to, but I understand if you'd rather stay elsewhere. You might feel like you were always on duty if you stayed here."

"That's… that's very gracious of you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie." I corrected.

He smiled warmly. "Sookie. I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. You are a special woman."

"Thank you."

"I would rather stay I town, if you don't mind but I will be happy to comply with your other wishes. And please call me Jim."

III

The first thing I asked Jim to do was take me to Merlotte's. I didn't tell him Sam was a shifter like Jim because it wasn't my place to, but I did tell him my boss, well, ex-boss, had very similar interests. Jim would figure it out soon enough, anyway.

When I told him I'd married Eric, Sam was angry but he managed to congratulate me. I stayed for another two hours in the hope he might come and talk to me, but he didn't. At least it gave Jim a chance to get to know a fellow shifter. Genuine shape-shifters, who could become anything they wanted were the most rare of all Weres.

I sat with Hoyt and Holly most of the time, catching up on local gossip, then Jason came in on his lunch hour and joined us for a while but when it became clear this wasn't something Sam was just going to get over, Jim and I left.

I was unhappy. Why did everyone have to have an opinion on my love life? Why didn't they trust me to make my own decisions?

At least Hoyt and Holly hadn't reacted with shock, anger or hurt. There were at least some people capable of being genuinely happy for me.

The next night I was due to work at Fangtasia again. Eric said as I was in pain I didn't have to work (though his tone also said it was my fault for not taking more of his blood to heal). Oddly I wanted to get back there, in a weird sort of way I missed the place.

Jim drove me to Eric's house just before dark and I showed him around. I was sure he'd be coming here regularly because I came here regularly. The only thing I didn't show him was Eric's bedroom/panic room, hidden behind a panel in the library. I had no right to tell anyone where Eric slept.

As the sun finally set he bid me farewell for the day, just as Eric came up behind me, encircling me in is arms.

Of course I caught Jim's momentary flash of disgust as he saw a vampire embrace me, but I also caught his self admonition that I seemed like a normal, sensible girl who knew her own mind and what I did was none of his business.

For some reason I liked him more after that.

III

"Did you tell Pam?" I asked, as we neared Fangtasia.

"I did," I couldn't tell anything from his even voice.

"What did she say?" Would she hate me for keeping it from her or be relieved I had finally given in?

"She said," his voice was still frighteningly even, "that she must get her own human after seeing how, and I quote, 'bat shit crazy' you had made me."

Uh oh. I cringed as I asked, "And what did you do to her?" Hopefully nothing too bad.

"I gave her a raise."

"What!"

Eric's laugh filled the car. "You are too easy sometimes, Sookie."

"So she didn't call you crazy?"

"Of course she did." He pulled up behind the bar and leaned over to me. "But she's absolutely right," he crooned, "you do drive me mad." He lunged and laid a kiss on me that quite literally left me breathless. Before I even had a moment to recover he was at my side of the car opening my door.

He made to pick me up and I held out my hand. "Oh no, give me my crutches, please, you are not carrying me all right."

Eric looked disdainful. "There is no way you are limping around the bar all evening on those barbaric sticks, love."

"And there is no way you are carrying me around all night like a purse." Stalemate. No way was I backing down first.

Eric shrugged and the next thing I knew, I was hanging over his shoulder. I tried to stay angry, really I did but as I thumped his back and told him that "being carried like a sack of potatoes was no better," I couldn't stifle my laughter any longer.

He finally set me upright in his office and looked thoroughly confused. That made me laugh harder.

"You are not angry?"

"Not any more." I wiped a tear away and tried to stop giggling.

"Because I have made you laugh."

I nodded, afraid if I spoke, I'd burst out laughing again.

He stepped in front of me. "I'll have to remember that."

"Taking notes, Mr Northman?"

"Absolutely." With one final kiss he carried me, a la Rhett Butler, through to the bar. Thankfully I'd opted for a longer dress tonight which saved my dignity. It was lilac coloured with a scoop neck and calf length, A-line skirt. It looked a little old fashioned so I'd jazzed it up with some costume jewellery and a fake diamond scorpion broach.

It was a busy Friday night, as usual, so not many people noticed our entrance, but those who did stared, obviously. This was why I didn't want to be carried, it was far too conspicuous. Eric sat us in a booth tonight and our drinks arrived shortly after we sat down.

"Have you noticed something different?" he asked conversationally.

I shook my head wondering what he was referring to.

He nodded towards the other patrons. "Look," he instructed. I did. The usual sea of black was interrupted with a lot of pastels tonight.

"You having a theme night?"

Eric smiled. "I'm afraid Pam isn't very good at keeping a secret, she let slip the change in our arrangement and-"

"People are copying me!?" Oh. No, I didn't like that idea. I didn't want to be anyone's inspiration, especially a fang-banger. How you dressed didn't win you the heart of a vampire.

Eric seemed amused by my reaction. "It's a compliment, my love."

"I don't want to be an inspiration," I hissed.

"Too late, Sookie. You already are an inspiration and have been for a long time. If people are finally noticing, more's the better, it's just a shame they've only noticed your fashion sense so far."

So far? Please God, don't let me become some sort of icon. That is not who I want to be.

III

Thanks to having taken Eric's blood, over the next two days my ankle healed enough to walk on, though obviously with the cast I could only hobble and I still couldn't drive. I'd love to get the cast off, but that would look suspicious to the doctors and other humans. At least I didn't have to use the crutches any more.

The interview aired on Sunday night. I wouldn't watch that section, but I watched the rest of the show. It was a good start in bringing down the Fellowship and over the next few days a lot of interview requests flooded in, from TV, radio and newspapers. Knowing I didn't like doing them, Eric selected only the best and set up the interviews for me. He was with me for all of them except for one daytime radio interview they did over the phone. Even Eric couldn't wake up in daylight for a phone call.

As soon as I was able to walk (hobble) I began moving my things over to Eric's house. Amelia and Octavia stayed in my house and we signed a rental agreement, though the rent I charged was minimal. I felt they were doing me a favour by looking after the house.

I had considered selling, but it was my family home. Even though I may never have children to pass it on to, I just couldn't bring myself to sell it.

Jim proved to be a godsend. Not only did he drive me wherever I wanted to go, he was much more helpful then he needed to be. He helped me pack when I went shopping and always carried the bags in for me, he got the firewood in, though I told him over and over he didn't need to. He also helped me pack and move my clothes and personal possessions to Eric's house. Eric offered, but I preferred to do the mundane work myself, then we could spend Eric's free time engaged in more, um, pleasurable activities.

Eric insisted I redecorate a room in his house so it would feel like home to me. I really didn't want to because I never decorated anything before, and I loved his home as it was. In the end I opted to repaint the white kitchen walls a sand shade. It wasn't much, but he was right, it did feel more like home once I'd done it. Jim helped me since painting is best done in daylight. I also bought a few new appliances for it (Eric didn't have much need of a blender, for example) and he only had the most basic utensils.

When I felt settled in my new home, I began project managing the spa with Amelia. It was fantastic, we bought furniture for the bedrooms and treatment rooms, equipment for the gym and pool areas. We hung drapes and pictures, played with different wattages of light bulbs to get the right mood, stocked the kitchen and bought expensive toys (like 50 inch plasma screens) for the community areas.

I decided against having a party in the end, especially since Sam wasn't exactly thrilled with my news. I went to the bar three times after I'd told him, but each time he was no more than civil. I decided to give him some time before going back again but I wasn't giving up on Sam. I have known for a while that Sam has feelings for me, I'm not blind. Nor am I cruel, but Sam needed to come to terms with my choice and maybe he was best left alone for that. I only hoped that he would be my friend again one day.

Just before the first guests checked in to the clinic, I had my cast taken off. My leg was weak but I think the vampire blood in my system helped. The Spa wasn't going to advertise as such, Eric thought this was too upmarket an establishment to advertise in conventional ways. Word of mouth was the way to go, he told me, and he'd scored two big coups for us.

The first was Ellen Winter. In her late 50's, which was all she'd admit to, Ellen had always hated the thought of plastic surgery or any harsh cosmetic treatments, like botox and chemical peals. Since our treatments were 100% natural, he had arranged for her to spend a week free of charge if she allowed images of her transformation to be used.

Although she hadn't committed to it, Eric also expected her to do a lot of interviews. There was sure to be interest in her transformation and her career needed the exposure.

The second was Sally Bond, a young actress badly burned in a car accident about three months ago. Her burns were mainly on her arms and torso, not her face but as an actress who had made her fortune trading on her body, this was still very devastating to her career. Her scars were young enough to benefit from the vampire blood treatments, and she too had agreed to before and after photographs being used.

Her doctors had wanted to go the normal route of skin grafts, but a vampire friend of hers had convinced her to try the "homeopathic" treatments here first. Eric was confident we could all but erase her scars.

And so with only these two guests in occupation, the spa opened, albeit unofficially. We were almost fully staffed but even with only two guests, there were problems and kinks to be worked out. I actually enjoyed the problem solving. There was nothing too major, rota problems, the water heater broke down, the chef, Marcus, turned out to be a prima donna but I soon learned how to handle him.

Security here was "tighter than a duck's ass," as Pam had described it. Jim was security chief and had done a very good job, but even he couldn't foresee the malfunctions in the security card readers. The paparazzi also had an annoying habit of trying to break in, both over the fence and one using a stolen pass. It appeared people were already talking about this place and its two guests.

Added to all that, even though their stays were free, both guests caused more than their fair share of problems.

Ellen's towels were not fluffy enough, her food often not hot enough (even though I personally began carrying it straight up to her) and I soon came to the conclusion there was no pleasing her and she complained because she liked torturing those who were, in her eyes, subservient to her.

I put up with a certain amount of this until she finally abused Caroline, a young girl who seemed almost incapable of malice. I let my temper get the better of me and, although I had never wanted to use the 'Boss's Wife' card, I told her that as Eric's wife, I was also an owner of this clinic and would have her tossed out on her ass if she even attempted to abuse one of the members of the staff again. The shocked expression on her face was worth any fallout this might cause with Eric. After that she toned down her complaints, though they still poured in.

When I told them what I had done, Eric didn't comment but Pam seemed pleased.

"I wish I had seen that," she told me, smiling.

Sally's behaviour was more attention seeking. She tried to seduce any male staff member who crossed her path, she enjoyed the bar a little too much, would burst into song and start taking her clothes off (despite her scarring) and generally made a bit of a fool of herself. I could understand her a little more. Her body had been disfigured and she was trying to bolster a badly damaged self-image.

I had wanted to keep my relationship with Eric from the staff, but it proved impossible. I naively thought that keeping my own name (Northman wasn't Eric's real name anyway) would prevent anyone knowing. My TV interview was weeks in the past, forgotten, I hoped and if it hadn't been for Jim driving me to and from work, checking on me regularly, and then my little outburst at Ellen, maybe I could have just been another staff member. Alas the cat was out of the bag.

Maybe it was better this way. I hoped so but people began treating me differently after that. Even the day manager, slightly above me in the hierarchy, began treating me with a little more deference. Poor Caroline seemed almost scared of me while Marcus seemed a little awed by my bravery in marrying one of the undead. I tried to keep my head down and carry on as usual.

After a week both our guests looked much better. Ellen looked easily 10 years younger, perhaps closer to 15.

Sally's scarring was much better but she was staying on for another week of treatments. Even if there was no more improvement, her scarring would be quite dramatically reduced once her body finished healing.

With these two success stories under our belt, we had the opening party. Eric invited a lot of press along and a number of celebrities (even those too young to need our treatments).

On the day of the party I spent most of it making sure everything was going to plan. The communal areas were cleared of most furniture and extra serving tables brought in. Marcus was proving why we paid him so much, laying on an excellent spread. The Veuve Clicquot was delivered, the glasses checked and set out and banners hung from the walls.

I left Amelia (self appointed party planner) in charge when I went home to shower and change. I could have done that in one of the bedrooms, but I wanted to see Eric.

Jim drove me home. I showered and styled my hair but I didn't get dressed. I knew I didn't want to ruin it.

I wished there was a way into the panic room where Eric slept so I could lie down beside him while I waited for him to get up, but I knew that was too big a risk and I would just have to be patient.

It wasn't long before I felt Eric awaken. That wonderful feeling of calm and contentment spread through me. I opened the panel in the library and banged loudly on the door, impatient to be with him.

"I'm naked and horny and if you won't do something about it I'll find someone else who will!"

The door opened a few seconds later and Eric leaned casually against the frame, looking smug. He glanced casually at his watch. "Really, lover, I'm not sure we have time."

"Then you better make time," I said as I pushed him back into the room with both hands on his chest. His legs reached the bed and he let himself fall backwards onto it. I landed on him a moment later and his strong arms enveloped me.

"My, we are forceful this evening," he told me, his fingers exploring my folds. I was more than ready for him since I'd been imagining this moment for the past fifteen minutes.

"It's your own fault," I told him, brushing a lock of his golden hair off his forehead. "You're just too damn sexy."

He replaced his fingers with his penis and slid it into me. I gasped and sat upright, riding him.

I loved the look on his face as he watched me, part satisfaction, part smug, part awed. I felt vulnerable under his gaze and that was incredibly sexy.

His hands reached up and began playing with my nipples and I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations better. I wondered if I'd ever tire of sex with Eric. Most relationships cooled after a time, but ours wasn't showing any signs of it. Perhaps he'd learned enough in his time to keep things interesting. I hoped so because right now I felt like all was right with the world.

As our climaxes approached I opened my eyes so I could share the moment with him.

III

Everything seemed to be going smoothly at the clinic, Amelia's organisational skills were first rate. She'd also found the time to shower and change in between ordering people around.

The guests were beginning to arrive and Eric and I schmoosed them. Well, Eric did while I hung on his arm. I was useless at schmoosing.

I split off from him to greet Ellen and Sally as they came down, looking radiant. We had their photographs to show but there was nothing like seeing them in the flesh.

I introduced them to some of the people Eric had introduced me to and made sure they spoke about their time at the clinic.

The party was in full swing when Eric put his arm around my shoulders and asked if I'd seen Pam.

I shook my head.

"It's nearly time for the speeches and she's late." He looked irritated.

"Have you called her?" I asked. It wasn't like Pam to be late so I was sure she had a good reason.

"No reply."

"Did you check with the gate? Maybe she's here, just distracted with something else."

He shook his head. "She hasn't arrived." His jaw was tense and I could feel a trace of anger through our bond. He trusted Pam, he knew she was reliable and his anger was the beginning of his realisation that something might be wrong.

"Did you try Fanagtasia? Maybe they know where she is."

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. I could tell from his end of the conversation that they were no help. When he hung up he told me Felicia, who lived with Pam, had seen her leave their home for the party over an hour ago.

It was odd, certainly, but I wasn't really concerned. Having seen Pam in action I knew she could take care of herself.

"Sookie."

Though I was getting used to vampire stealth, I still jumped slightly before I turned to face Bill. "Hey," I smiled at him. "You haven't seen Pam, have you?"

"No," he looked grave. "I need to speak to you for a moment, in private."

I turned back to Eric to make sure he didn't want my help looking for Pam but Eric was already making another phone call. I touched his arm and gestured with my head so he knew I was leaving for a moment. He nodded briefly as he began speaking and I led Bill through to the back office.

"What's up?" I asked once the door behind us was closed. Judging from his expression it was something serious.

"I'm leaving," he told me, speaking to my desk rather than me.

Well, that was short and to the point. "Another trip for your database?" I asked.

"Yes only… Sookie, I'll be gone a while." He finally looked at me and his eyes were two shining pools of misery.

I swallowed. "Is this because of me and Eric?"

"Partly, but I've wanted to increase the database for a long time. Now seems like the perfect time."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A year. Maybe more."

I clutched at my breast as though I could somehow lessen the pain. Bill and I hadn't been a couple for a long time but he would always hold a piece of my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. There had been too many changes lately, I didn't want any more.

I swiped a tear away. "Where are you going?" I didn't really care, it was just one of those questions you were supposed to ask.

"Europe first, then Asia if I have time."

I nodded like I cared. "And when are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I catch a flight to New York in a few hours and I'll fly out tomorrow morning."

So he'd be rising on another continent by tomorrow night. I swallowed down my sorrow and hugged him tightly. When it became a choice between breaking down or breaking away, I wished him a good time and almost ran out of the door.

I didn't go back to the party, I wasn't exactly in the party mood. I swiped the master key from reception and found an empty bedroom. I sat, shell shocked, on the edge of the bed and finally cried.

I loved Eric, truly I did, but loving him was driving people away from me, people I cared about. Perhaps my relationship with Sam would never be healed, and what if Bill decided not to come back?

Right about now I should have been counting my blessings but I really didn't feel like being grateful for anything at the moment.

When I felt I had indulged in enough self-pity for one day, I redid my makeup, smoothed my dress and fixed my smile in place before heading back to the party.

The party was in full swing as Eric found me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he said, and I realised he had known Bill was leaving. Of course he would.

I swallowed my tears and stood back. "I'm fine honestly. Just been a long day, you know?"

He nodded. He knew it was bullshit but he didn't press me. It couldn't have been pleasant for him to see me cry over another man.

"So, did Pam turn up?" I changed the subject.

His expression grew even graver. "No. I have people out looking, following her path, trying to pick up her scent but no luck so far."

"You really think she's in trouble?"

"I know it." When I looked puzzled he explained. "There's a connection between maker and child, it's a weaker form of our blood bond, it's how makers can call their children back to them though the everyday connection is much weaker than what you and I share."

"So what are you feeling from her that has you so worried?"

"Nothing." His eyes looked haunted. "It's like she's simply ceased to exist, Sookie."


	5. Chapter 5

I could see he was torn between being the host he knew he should be and protecting Pam. I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him as I slipped a hand into his tux and grabbed his speech.

"Go," I told him. "She needs you. I'll look after things here."

Eric nodded once briefly. "Thank you."

Of course he had no reason to trust that I could host this party successfully and to my mind, the fact he left proved just how worried he was about Pam.

Somehow I made it through the party, delivered Eric's speech (I was glad I'd read his drafts a couple of times) and everyone left, seemingly happy.

I stayed with Amelia and oversaw the clean up with her because I didn't have anything else to do. I made it home in the early hours of the morning and then waited. I tried reading and watching TV but I couldn't settle to anything. I ended up cleaning, though Eric's cleaning lady hadn't left me a lot to do.

I considered calling Eric for an update but I knew he'd call if he had news, I would only distract him if I called now. Eric returned about an hour before dawn looking worried and drawn.

Every vampire he could find had been searching for her but no trace had yet been found.

I listened as he called Dawson to arrange for the search to continue during daylight hours. Eric's overpriced lawyer also agreed to see what he could do about getting the police to help.

When dawn was only minutes away, Eric looked exhausted. He needed sleep and I took his hand and led him through to the bedroom. He laid down and I held my wrist to his lips. I doubted he had fed and he would need his strength.

Eric looked reluctant.

"Drink. She needs you strong," I urged and he did. I wouldn't need much strength since there was nothing I could do. For the first time, I found myself almost wishing I was a vampire so I could help.

Eric then pulled me down beside him on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He knew I'd been up early the day before to prepare for the party and that left to my own devices, I would just continue pacing. I didn't expect to sleep but surprisingly, wrapped in Eric's arms, I did.

III

When I awoke the clock read 10am. I rarely got up before noon these days since I worked the evening shift at the clinic and spent the nights with Eric. I tried to go back to sleep, but I was immediately too keyed up to fall back to sleep again.

I got up and headed to the kitchen. I left the door to the bedroom open which I shouldn't have. Eric was unable to defend himself during the daylight hours so I should have locked him in again but once I did that, I'd be locked out. I needed to be close to him today.

I made coffee and checked the answering machine. His lawyer had left a message. While the police wouldn't list Pam as a missing person for 24 hours, they had agreed to list her car as stolen so the police would be on the lookout. It was a good idea, actually, since the Weres or vampires would be able to follow Pam's scent from there. Well, assuming she hadn't been loaded into another car, of course.

I called Eric's daytime man, Bobby Burnham, and asked him to tell Fangtasia's staff not to come in today. Every vampire would be on the hunt again tonight and a vampire bar without vampires would be a little pointless. He wanted to hear directly from Eric, Eric's wife wasn't good enough, but that was fine. I told him to warn the staff that they might not be needed and Eric would confirm when he awoke.

I wrote him a note, leaving it taped to the answering machine, the first thing he was sure to check.

Although I wasn't hungry, I knew I needed to eat so I made a sandwich. I then took a shower and laid back down with Eric for a while. I hoped to drift off to sleep again but my thoughts were swirling too fast.

Finally it was time to go to work so I dressed in one of my new suits. I left Eric his lipstick print 'goodbye note' on the corner of his mouth since I wanted him to know I was thinking of him, but knew he wouldn't want to play games searching to the little red mark today.

At work I was really just going through the motions. We were busier than I expected since our launch party had only been last night but, of course, I hadn't counted on the power of the internet. I made half a dozen or so bookings for people who had been impressed with our actresses' results, the rest I sent our brochure and price list.

Ordinarily I would have been dying to tell Eric how well we were doing but today we both had more important things to worry about.

Shortly after sunset I called Eric. I didn't bother with any preamble. "Any news?"

"Her car has been found. The Weres have been searching that area for the last hour, we're going to help now."

"Let me know, okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, love. And thank you for calling Bobby for me. I've told him if he ever ignores what you tell him again he's fired."

Normally that would have left me feeling warm and fuzzy, today I was too tired and worried. I could feel Eric's worry through our bond and it only exacerbated my own. I tried to keep calm because I didn't want my worry making him worse, but it wasn't easy. When we hung up I told him to be safe. Whoever had hurt Pam would probably jump at the chance to hurt Eric too.

Work dragged on slowly. We only had one guest now, Sally, whose burns were being treated. The phone calls I had fielded earlier had tapered off.

When I got home at midnight it wasn't shock to see Eric wasn't there. Exhausted, I dozed on the sofa until the front door slamming awoke me as he came in, just before dawn.

"Did you find her?"

Eric ignored me and stormed through to the bedroom. He looked… murderous.

I watched from the doorway as he stomped about the room.

"Eric?"

"No!" he snapped. He closed his eyes and seemed to pull himself under control. "No," he repeated more softly. "There was no trace of her."

I was almost afraid to ask but, damn it, he was my husband, I refused to be scared of him. "Any clues?"

Eric finally looked at me, or perhaps glared at me, his fangs were showing and his gaze was filled with hate. Was this my fault, somehow?

"There was another scent in the car," his voice was positively venomous but he lowered his hateful stare. "A vampire who is known to me."

"Who?"

"Sookie, please! I… I must sleep. Dawn is minutes away."

Right. I knew bullshit when I heard it. As much as I wanted to call him on his behaviour, I was too scared to. I climbed into bed, keeping to the edge, my back turned to him. I assume Eric was in a similar position.

Other than when we'd lived apart, this was the first time since we'd begun our relationship that I didn't fall asleep in his arms. That felt very significant.

III

I had left for work by the time Eric got up the next day. Despite my anger, I still left a lipstick print on his cheek.

When I got back from work he was gone again, no note, nothing. That was the first night he didn't come home.

Over the next week, when he did come home I asked what was going on. I was normally rebuffed. I wouldn't beg.

The only information I got was that, for reasons still unknown (to me at least) a vampire named Christopher had taken Pam and Eric and his vampires were now tracking him down.

I prepared one of the guest bedrooms for Jim since Eric had asked him to work around the clock, calling Dawson to relieve him when he needed a break. I felt like a child who's been handed off to the nanny. I usually slept in one of the guest rooms too so that hiding the entrance to our bedroom wasn't an issue.

I got a call from Eric's bank about unusual charges on our account (I didn't even know Eric had added my name to it). I asked what those charges were and they faxed a copy to the clinic for me.

There were a lot of cash withdrawals and charges for supplies. I allowed the charges through after Eric finally (under threat of the card being cancelled) told me they were all his. He needed to pay people and vampires who were involved in the search.

I learned how to use online banking and watched as more money, sometimes thousands, went out each day. There was very little going in.

I called Bruce, who even after his scare a couple of years ago, was still working as Eric's accountant. I got a copies of all statements I could, some coming to Fangtasia addressed only to Eric but I still opened them.

Bruce explained that money was going out too fast. Eric wasn't taking any money from the clinic because it wasn't in profit yet and Fangtasia had been closed for two weeks. I felt sure Eric had other accounts, but his immediately available money was about to dry up pretty soon.

There was only one option, Fangtasia had to reopen, preferably with vampires.

I tried to broach this with Eric but he wouldn't listen. His pursuit of Pam and this Christopher was single minded.

That left only me, and I didn't know any willing vampires. I could ask Victor for help, or Felipe, but I didn't want to risk them being mad at Eric. He had enough to worry about.

I was mad at him too. Bill had left for Europe, Pam was missing, Sam wasn't happy with me and at the time I most needed him, Eric was ignoring me.

I wasn't quite alone, though.

Amelia had lived with a vampire, my cousin Hadley, so maybe she knew a few others who would be willing to take a vacation in Shreveport. I offered them spending money, free room and board in Bill's house and free meals (on the proviso they didn't kill anyone).

She knew of two she could contact who might help. She knew others but had lost touch with then after Katrina.

I also asked Jim, he suggested three that he'd had dealings with that might be interested. They would need paying, but they'd bring in more than they cost.

Through the internet I also managed to track down Franklin Mott, Tara's ex. He'd always been friendly with me and I hoped he liked me. He also wasn't affiliated with any king or sheriff, as far as I knew. I still made an excuse about why I needed extra vampires, but he thought he knew one or two who might be interested.

Six or seven wasn't a lot, but it was something.

Fangtasia reopened. I had splashed out on my own credit card for a couple of newspaper ad's and the crowd was pretty good.

Belinda knew a couple of extra people (and crucially a barman) who could help out for a few weeks.

I worked at the clinic from noon till six. The day manager didn't like me being there, she felt it infringed on her authority, but she could obviously tell I was at the end of my rope and didn't push things. Covering my shifts was relatively easy since we were fully staffed but nearly empty.

Then at six o'clock I went to Fangtasia. I worked as a waitress, dressed in black and hustled as fast as I could. There might have been fewer vampires than usual but the new blood seemed to be a crowd pleaser.

After being at Fangtasia for one night, I realised that Jim was no protection here. Any vampire with half a mind to could take on a shifter and win so I'd made a phone call to Victor's residence in New Orleans, and he gave me the number of the vampire who Bubba was staying with. As soon as he heard I was in trouble, Bubba came running and I was eternally grateful for that. Bubba was still a young vampire, but he was also single minded when given a task and he had never failed me yet.

He couldn't be out in the bar area, obviously, but I erected some sheer black nets over the stage. With the light off behind them, Bubba could see out into the bar but no one could see him. Well, none of the humans could, and that was what mattered.

When the bar closed each night I counted the takings, made notes for Bobby the next day, then Jim and Bubba took me to the night deposit at the bank. The vampires were paid weekly in cash. Jim had offered to pay them but being a shifter, the vampires didn't trust him so Bubba and I did that.

There were a few sticky situations, but on the whole things went well. A couple of the new vampires even offered to get some of their friends to come along for a week or two when they moved on. I accepted all their offers. Beggars can't be choosers.

I only had one real problem, and that was a vampire named Steve. One of Amelia's "friends" Steve had been badly hurt in the New Orleans floods and had lost everything. Only 50, still young for a vampire, he hadn't had time to build up the sort of nest egg someone like Eric had and combined with the physical pain he'd been in, he was in the "grumpy" category of vampires. Which is to say, he had a very short fuse and a tendency to react lethally. He was the reason I had called Bubba.

In the beginning the fact that Eric was my husband and (more important in vampire hierarchy) my bonded offered me some protection. That threat was wearing off now though because Eric never showed up and I never smelt like him.

In fact, I couldn't remember the last time we had sex.

With all these thoughts milling around in my tired brain, after we closed on Saturday night I went up to Eric's office where I would count the takings, put my head in my hands and cried. Right now I couldn't even tell you if my husband was in the same state as I was, that was how little I knew about what was going on.

I must have sobbed for ten minutes or so, but crying never helped anyone so I pulled myself together. I needed to reconnect with my husband. I missed Pam as well, but his single-minded pursuit of her captor was helping no one. I needed answers.

I got home about 4am and got a very strong coffee before I went into the panic room, closing the panel into the library behind me to protect its secret. I told Jim I was going to sleep in Eric's hidey hole so he shouldn't look for me in the morning.

It had been a long week but I didn't trust Eric to wake me if I just left him a note. He came home about two hours later. At least I knew where he was now.

As he opened the panel from the library he looked surprised to see me waiting up for him, and not very happy.

"Sookie," was all he said as he closed the panel and pushed the button so the steel door sealed us in. He looked thinner than the last time I saw him, which had to have been at least a week ago. He also looked battered. His injuries had healed but his shirt and jeans still bore the marks of a fight.

"You look hungry," I said softly as he lay beside me on the bed. I offered him my wrist, holding it a few inches from his mouth. He hesitated briefly and looked at me. I nodded and he closed his eyes and bit down. He wasn't as gentle as he could have been but I gritted my teeth. He took more than he perhaps should have but I could tell he needed it and tomorrow was supposed to be a day off so I would have a little time to recuperate.

When he was finished and the wounds were closing he closed his eyes. "Thank you."

I took a deep breath. "Eric, we need to talk."

"It's nearly dawn, Sookie."

"We still have a few minutes. I need to know what's going on."

He didn't reply but he put his arm over his eyes to shut me out.

"Eric, please, who is Christopher?" Silence. "Why did he take Pam?" More silence. "Where do you go every night? And why are you covered in blood tonight?"

He remained stoically quiet.

"Don't shut me out like this. Damn it, Eric, I have a right to know!"

He leapt from the bed faster than I could see and the next thing I knew one of the bedside lamps was smashing into the wall above my head. I cringed down under the covers as a piece of porcelain recoiled off the wall and sliced my cheek.

When no more missiles launched themselves I emerged and touched my cheek gingerly. My fingers came away red.

"Thank you, more blood loss is just what I need right now!" I snapped. Perhaps not the smartest move with an irate vampire, but I wasn't feeling very smart right now.

Eric's eyes blazed when he saw the wound. "Sookie, I…"

For whatever reason he couldn't go on. He climbed back into bed and turned his back to me. Within minutes he was out like a light but now I couldn't sleep. His little outburst had ignited a spark of anger in me that refused to be quenched and if Eric wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on, I would sure as hell find out for myself.

III

I awoke just after two in the afternoon the next day, very tired but still angry. I was glad for that anger, I needed it right now.

I dressed quickly, not bothering with a shower. In the kitchen I found Jim reading the paper. I poured myself a coffee and sat down opposite him.

"Do you mind if we go to Fangtsaia today?" I asked.

He looked up, mildly surprised, probably more by my tone than my words.

"Not at all. Are you okay?"

"No. But I will be as soon as I figure out what's going on."

He folded up the paper. "And what's at Fangtasia?"

"Bill's database. I need to find out who Christopher is, what he wants and why he took Pam."

"Eric doesn't know?" Jim had been very discrete about not questioning me on the weird relationship Eric and I had of late, but I could tell from his thoughts that it puzzled the hell out of him that I was putting up with it.

"Eric won't tell me," the time of protecting Eric was over. Well, I'd still protect him from a true threat, but his reputation didn't deserve defending any longer. "If I can't find anything on the database… well I have one more card to play." My grandfather.

I had only spoken to him once since Pam disappeared and I'd lied through my teeth. I didn't like doing it, but I didn't want him to get drawn into a war, or to know how miserable I was.

As soon as I'd finished my coffee we drove to Fangtasia. In Eric's office I turned the computer on, then removed the Ikea print from the wall behind his chair and entered the code into the wall safe. It popped open. The program was on a CD.

I sat at his desk and entered his password into the computer. When the computer had finished booting up, I popped the CD in and opened the database. I'd seen Eric use it a couple of times so I knew roughly how I could search it.

All I had was a first name so I searched by that filter.

74 results.

I had no other details to narrow the search down further. Sure, Christopher was in Louisiana now, but that didn't mean he'd always been here. In fact that was quite unlikely.

I decided to search the 74 profiles for Pam's name. Two results came back, but none referred to my Pam.

I searched for a mention of Eric. Three results were kicked back, none were my Eric.

I finally accepted that I'd have to read through each profile individually. Jim asked if he could help, but he couldn't. He'd brought his paper and he settled down to read it.

I began going through each profile, hoping something would jump out at me. Two hours later, nothing.

I called up Pam's profile. It listed Eric as her sire, her place of birth, place of death and a few details on her second (vampire) life.

Nothing helpful. I checked Eric's. His sire was someone called Shim'on Lathman, latterly known as Simon Latham… That rang a bell.

I pulled up Simon's profile and searched the list of his children. Erik Norseman (Eric's old name) and a Christopher Clarke were both listed, along with nearly 200 others. Simon had been a rather prolific maker.

Was it possible the Christopher who was here now and Eric were "brothers"? Where was their maker now? I read through the rest of his profile.

Simon had been turned around the year 100AD, so he'd been 900 when he'd made Eric. He worked his way up to king of the Northern European territories by 950AD, feared and reviled, he seemed like a thoroughly nasty piece of work. I wondered where he was now and found out in the next sentence. He'd been murdered by persons unknown in 1341AD.

Why had a dead vampire been included on this database? Maybe because he had so many children? I shook my head, now wasn't the time for that tangent.

I read through Christopher's profile again. He was 100 years younger than Eric and listed him as a devoted child of Simon's. What did that mean? Was it important that Eric's profile only mentioned who his maker was, not any sort of relationship?

I thought for a moment, then tried googling Christopher Clarke. Not a lot of help with over two million results. I added vampire to the name. A quarter of a million results. I put the name in speech marks, two hundred and fifty results. I began looking through them but none seemed relevant.

Sighing, I pulled my phone out. It was time to call Niall, my Grandfather.

"Sookie!" his voice sounded warm as he answered. I realised how much I'd missed him. We had almost nothing in common except some DNA, but as it turns out, that was enough.

"Hey Grandfather. I'm sorry I haven't called much lately."

"How are you, child?"

"I'm okay… but I could use your help with something, if that's alright." I hated asking for things.

A second later he was in front of me. Shocked, Jim reached for his gun.

"NO! It's okay, he's my Grandfather!"

Jim looked relived but confused. "Your grandfather is a faerie?"

"Yes, Jim, this is Niall Brigant. Grandfather, this is James Black, my bodyguard."

They exchanged pleasantries then Niall asked what I needed.

"I don't know how much you know about vampire affairs, but Pam has gone missing and it's driving Eric mad. I think I've found who took her," I pointed at the computer screen with Christopher's details still displayed, "But I don't know why."

Niall nodded. "Why is because Eric killed his maker. Christopher was very loyal to his sire and has been trying to avenge him ever since."

"Why did he wait so long?"

"Because he could never be sure who did it. Simon had many enemies, and I'm talking a legion. He was thoroughly despised by almost everyone who crossed his path, he was as close as I've seen to pure evil."

"That's why Eric killed him?" I asked.

"I believe so. Eric was very clever, his plan was never discovered, nor was there any reason to suspect him above anyone else. Christopher has been searching ever since and this isn't the first time he has gone to war with a vampire."

"Oh. And now he's gone to war with Eric?"

"That's what I've heard."

"Does he have a lot of support?" I thought of Eric's bloody clothes last night.

"He has enough. His tactics are more guerrilla than announcing all out war. I imagine Eric is having trouble finding him. It seems he is adept at hiding and leaving ambushes in his wake. His probable intent is to reduce Eric's numbers before the final showdown."

I sat on Eric's sofa, feeling deflated. "Why didn't he tell me," I mumbled.

"Because killing one's maker is the worst offence possible among vampires, Sookie. Even now, if it were revealed he had killed his maker, he would be put to a long and painful death."

"Then this Christopher can't have proof or he'd have gone to the authorities," I reasoned.

"Or he prefers to extract vengeance himself."

Hmm, well, I didn't much like that. What if I saved Eric and he was still put to death?

"Do you know if Pam is still alive?" I asked.

Niall looked sad, knowing she was my friend. "I do not know but I would suspect not."

All the air in me rushed out suddenly and I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach.

"Would you like me to kill Christopher?" Niall asked.

"I…" my instinctual reaction was yes but I didn't know what the consequences would be. Would it cause a vampire/faerie war? I didn't want that. "I need to speak to Eric first."

"Will he listen?" Jim added.

"He will have to," Niall said confidently.

"No he won't, he's been avoiding me," I explained. "Unless you want to hold him down."

"There is no need for me to intercede, child, your bond should suffice."

"Hasn't been a lot of help these last few weeks."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"He keeps his cell phone turned off," I explained. "But I've left a ton of messages."

Niall smiled. "I meant calling him to heel through your bond."

"That doesn't work on me," I explained.

"No, I mean you call him to heel."

I looked up, shocked. "I can do that?"

"Of course. What you have is a version of the tie between child and maker. Most humans don't know they have this power and when they do try, it's weak, however with your unique abilities I believe you could be more successful."

Didn't like the idea of calling Eric to heel, but I didn't like the idea of him ignoring me either.

"Some vampires can ignore the call," I reasoned, remembering Mickey.

"If they are a distance away, perhaps, but not across this small a distance."

I looked at my watch. Eric would be up in another hour or so. "Okay, I'll make him talk to me, then I'll call you, grandfather."

"Very well. Remember, Sookie, I am here for you."

"Thank you for coming." I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "It is my pleasure, my dear. I only wish you would call on me more often."

"Maybe when things settle down again we could have lunch."

He nodded and then he was gone.

"They know how to make an exit, don't they?" Jim brought me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah." I went to the computer and turned it off, replacing the CD in the safe and we headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Back home I asked Jim to wait outside, he didn't need to be here for this. I paced nervously, trying to "call" Eric to me. Of course he was asleep so it wouldn't work right now, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

I knew when Eric rose by the feeling of calm that came over me. Even during all this, it still made me feel better to be around him. Go figure.

Actually that was probably a good thing because without our bond I might have walked away. No, I would have walked away, married or not.

I was sitting in the library to wait for him so he couldn't avoid me when he emerged. As the panel opened he looked better than he had last night, but still not his normal self.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw me waiting and walked straight past me, ignoring me.

"Eric."

He paused and turned back. "I have to go."

Who'd have thought I had the power to stop Eric in his tracks. "No, we need to talk and we're doing it now."

"Sookie, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I don't have time."

And yet he wasn't going anywhere. "I know about Simon," I told him. "I know you killed him and I know that's why Christopher wants revenge on you."

Eric's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You can break every thing in this room for all I care, we are still having this talk when you're finished."

"NO!" I saw his fangs glisten in the lamp light. "It's safer if you know nothing of this. I need to go."

"Wrong, you need to talk to me. In case you've forgotten we're married and we're bonded. That means that you belong to me every bit as much as I belong to you."

It seemed like the penny finally dropped. His anger melted into astonishment. "You... you're the reason I'm not leaving," he stated. "You… damn it, Sookie!" The table beside him went flying into the wall, then his shoulders slumped slightly.

Determined to finish this, flying furniture be damned, I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was looking at a spot on the floor.

"Please," okay, I had finally reached the begging stage. He still didn't respond so I put my hands on either side of his face, trying to make him look at me.

Instead I looked into him. And I do mean into.

I was assaulted with images and feelings. I experienced everything Eric remembered. The pain, the misery, the fear. Simon didn't let his children leave him and Eric was his captive, forced to do his bidding and face his punishment for centuries. I saw the plot with the human witch to weaken Simon, his murder and then more fear, fear Eric would be found out. Not only did I see these things, I felt them, like they were happening to me. I couldn't breathe.

I don't know how long that took because the next thing I remember I was lying on the library's green leather sofa, Eric hovering over me.

"Oh, Eric," I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry."

Maybe it had happened nearly seven hundred years ago, but the memories hadn't faded, they were obviously still just as painful for Eric.

Eric held me, seeming slightly shell shocked, until my tears subsided.

"You heard me?" he asked, his voice full of disbelief.

I shuddered at the memory. "I felt it, too." I swallowed down the tears that threatened to bubble over again. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I don't know how you survived that."

"Because I had no choice," he said curtly. "But we have something else to discuss, Sookie. You heard me."

I sighed and pushed myself upright. "Yes, Eric, I did."

"Is this the first time it's happened?"

Now I had a choice, truth or lie. Lie was probably safer right now. "No, it's happened before." I didn't particularly relish more secrets between us. "Every so often I'd get flashes, maybe only half a dozen times and just for a second each time. What happened tonight, the depth of… well, that's never happened before, even with humans."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

Sure, because that was the issue right now.

"Because the first time it ever happened was when you were pissed over your money being stolen. You weren't exactly my best buddy back then and I haven't the slightest doubt you'd have staked me that night, not Long Shadow. In fact, that's still why I haven't told you because even if you don't kill me, someone else will want to and I have enough death threats hanging over my head right now, thank you very much." I needed the deep breath I took after that.

Eric raised himself from his knees and sat beside me on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "Oh, Sookie," he said sadly. All the fight seemed to be gone from him. This must have been going on for… without a calendar I couldn't say, all the days seemed to run together, but at least three or four weeks. If I'd been angry, fighting and worrying for all that time, I might look a bit defeated too.

"We've both been keeping secrets," he continued. "I knew that if you found out what was happening you'd want to help and I couldn't- no, I can't allow that. Christopher isn't just Simon's child, he's his protégé. The word sadist isn't adequate for what he is."

I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Helping doesn't mean I have to fight, Eric. Maybe I just want to be there for you."

His arm went around my shoulders, the first gesture of affection between us in a long time.

"I've missed you," he said, kissing the top of my head.

"I missed you too. What were you supposed to be doing tonight?"

"Hunting. We found Christopher's nest again last night, but he'd already moved on, leaving only a few behind in wait for us."

"What will they do if you don't turn up?"

"Continue without me. Pam was… she is missed by all of us. We all want to see her… avenged." He choked on the last word, but at least he had admitted the truth, she was unlikely to still be alive.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"You're not alone, Eric. We will find a way."

Eric didn't answer for a while, he was probably brooding about the fact I was now involved. "How did you find out about Simon?" he asked.

"First, Bill's vampire database, then Niall filled in the blanks."

"It makes sense Niall would have check me out thoroughly and he is trustworthy, he won't betray me. Not while you are with me, at least. Does anyone else know?"

Oh no. "Jim. He was there too."

"The shifter? Where is he?"

"Outside. I didn't want him here for our talk. You won't hurt him, will you?"

"I can glamour him, that should be enough. I'll do it now, then we can continue our conversation."

Eric went to the front door, insisting I stay inside, like there was a sniper waiting for the front door to open or something. When he returned he had Jim and Bubba with him. Eric asked Bubba and I to leave for a moment so he could speak to Jim in private so we went to the kitchen and I warmed Bubba a True Blood.

Eric joined us a minute or two later and nodded to me that Jim's memory had been altered.

"Why did you call Bubba back?" Eric asked me, as though Bubba wasn't in the room with us.

"I realised I needed him after I reopened Fangtasia."

Eric froze. "You reopened Fangtasia?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you were drawing cash out of our account like it was monopoly money."

"I have other assets, Sookie."

I glared at his condescension. "I realise that, Eric, but you didn't tell me how to liquidate those assets, your accountant didn't have the authority either and you weren't exactly firing on all cylinders. It was either reopen the bar or watch the money dry up."

He considered for a second then asked, "Where did you find vampires?"

"I called some friends. Amelia, Jim and Franklin Mott, they all knew a couple of vamps who could help. Belinda knew an out of work bartender and between me and a couple of extra waitresses, we managed."

"And the clinic?"

"Getting busier. Next week we'll be half full plus a lot of day treatments are being booked. I go to the clinic until 6, then to Fangtasia for the evening."

Eric's expression was a mixture of pride, disbelief and guilt. Finally he smiled. "You continue to surprise me, love. You have untapped depths," he said, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Wasn't hard, everything was already set up, I just kept it ticking over."

I heard him huff at my rebuttal, but he didn't say anything. Perhaps he'd had enough of fighting too.

"Bubba, thank you for keeping her safe, I am in your debt."

Bubba shrugged. "I'd do most anything for Miss Sookie."

Eric looked down at me. "I know the feeling."

Much as I didn't want to spoil the mood, we had other things to cover tonight. "We need to talk about you now, Eric." I reminded him.

He released me from his arms and glared, though it wasn't as frightening as the looks he'd been giving me the last few weeks.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, rather ungraciously if you ask me.

"Nothing, unless there's more I need to know?"

He shook his head.

"Then we need a plan."

"Sookie, I have a plan. Specifically one that doesn't involve you."

"What about one that involves my grandfather?"

"He will not want to involve himself in vampire issues," he answered confidently. "Helping us could start a war, he wouldn't risk that for me."

"He will risk it for me. He offered to kill you for me, Eric, just to end the bond. I know he'll help us. The question is, are you willing to accept that help?"

Eric looked a little disturbed that Niall had considered killing him then he turned thoughtful. He sat down next to Bubba at the small kitchen table and turned to stone. I wished he'd pace or something, his total immobility was freaking me out.

He finally blinked. "I will consider it," he said.

I pulled my phone out and called Niall. Without even bothering to answer his phone, Niall appeared in the kitchen.

He looked from Eric to me and back again. "You have apologised for your mistreatment of Sookie?"

"He has," I confirmed. I didn't exactly recall Eric using the words 'I'm sorry' but I could see he was. That was enough.

"Good." He was speaking directly to Eric. "First I must tell you that your actions have endangered my granddaughter and that does not please me in the slightest."

Again I rushed to Eric's defence. "Grandfather, he couldn't know this would happen, it was centuries ago and…" Hmm, I'd just realised something. "And no one has actually tried to attack me. That doesn't make any sense. Why take Pam when I'm closer to you and she's stronger than I am?"

"Three reasons," Eric explained. "One, he is unaware of our blood bond. He does not know that I would be able to tell if something happened to you like I would if something happened to my child. Second, in life Christopher was, I believe they're now called sociopaths. He had no feeling for his friends and family above what they could do for him and he judges everyone by his standards. Taking Pam was a more a declaration of war than a punishment for me. Finally, you are under the protection of Felipe and any aggression against you would be seen as aggression towards the king. Christopher is insane, but he isn't stupid. "

That made some sense, in psycho-world, anyway.

Niall coughed to remind us he was there and his time was precious. "If we may continue. I am willing to help you, Eric, only because you are important to Sookie. If she would allow me, I would rather kill you to end her suffering, but she will not hear of it and so I must work with you if I am to keep her safe. I have spoken with Claudine and Claude, both are also willing to assist us."

Claudine helping didn't surprise me but Claude did. I wondered what Niall had offered or threatened to secure his support.

"What do you suggest?" Eric asked. I could tell that it was hard for him to accept help, especially since it wasn't exactly being given willingly.

"Annihilation."

Well, that was easy enough to explain.

"We don't know where they are," Eric explained. "They always seem to be one step ahead."

"Do you know how many?"

"Aside from Christopher, he seems to have another three permanently with him and a lot of followers. They vary and change. We have already killed at least ten followers whom he has left to ambush us."

Niall nodded. "I shall discover their location then return to you."

"How?" I asked, just before he poofed away again.

"I have avenues open to me that are not accessible from this mortal plane." And he was gone.

"One day I'll find someone who doesn't like being enigmatic," I said, flopping into the chair beside Eric.

Eric looked slightly different and I realised the change was in his eyes. There was hope in them now.

Niall appeared again about fifteen minutes later.

"I know their location and numbers. They have a human witch protecting them but her magic is no match for ours."

"How did you find this out?" I asked.

"I consulted a psychic."

"Is she a faerie psychic?"

"He used to be. He lives outside of time now and he can see the past, present and future, though he will not tell everything he sees."

"So what now?" I asked him.

"We will raid it at dawn while the vampires are sleeping. The human will not be a problem for us."

"No," Eric stood up. "I thank you for your help, Niall, but have to finish this myself."

Niall looked at Eric, almost assessing him.

I looked between them, hoping Niall would say no.

"Very well. Claude and Claudine will not be able to accompany us because of their scent but if you will allow me to help, I shall leave this to your kind to finish things."

"NO!" I yelled as I stood up. The gesture wasn't quite as imposing as when Eric did it. "Eric, I feel like I just got you back, you can't do this." God damn battle loving vampires!

He looked down at me, sadness and determination warring on his features. "I must, Sookie. Not only for Pam, but I must see with my own eyes that it is over. I have been running for centuries." His eyes pleaded with me to understand.

I could see there was no arguing with him, he was determined to risk his life. "Fine, but know this, Eric Northman. If anything happens to you tonight I will hate you until the day I die and when I do die, I'm gonna hunt you down in the afterlife and kick your too tall ass!"

He was fighting a smirk, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for. He leaned down and pulled my head towards him, kissing me passionately. "That's my girl," he told me, his eyes blazing as he pulled away.

Niall checked his watch. "The house they are using as a nest is some distance away. We must leave now if we are to make it back by dawn."

My longing for a little more time with him meant I almost reminded them that Eric could go to ground anywhere, until I remembered what hell tomorrow would be if I had no news.

I picked up his left hand and kissed his ring. "Come back to me."

He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Always, lover."

He pulled away and I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling chill.

"Grandfather, I…" I wasn't as worried about Niall as I was about Eric. Not because I didn't love him but because somehow Niall seemed even more indestructible then Eric. But that didn't mean he was. "Be safe. You guys make up more than half of my family now, I don't want to lose either of you."

Niall smiled fondly, seeming pleased I had remembered him. "I shall, Sookie."

They began walking to the door. "Wait! Take Bubba, an extra pair of hands might help. I'll be fine, I won't leave the house, promise."

Eric shook his head, already having considered and rejected that option. "There's no point in my returning if you are not here to return to."

After the front door closed, I stood where I had been for a while. I'm not sure how long I stood there, or how much longer I would have stayed there if Bubba hadn't said "Wanna watch a movie, Miss Sookie?"

I hardly heard him, just answered automatically, "Sure, Bubba."

To this day I have no idea what we watched. I was looking at the screen but I was seeing the many ways in which Eric might die.

I felt Eric's tension grow as they mounted their attack, I felt his exhilaration as he killed his enemies, his pain as he was hurt and finally, after what felt like an age, his relief when the fight was over. He had survived.

I closed my eyes and offered up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Sookie?" When I opened my eyes again, Eric was in front to me, smiling, and I was covered with a blanket.

"You were hurt." I didn't have to ask, I knew.

"Yes but I have already healed."

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and I threw my arms around him, squeezing him as tightly as I could. "I can't believe I nearly lost you," I said, mentally adding, 'in more ways than one'.

He picked me up and carried me to our bathroom. He undressed me gently, then himself and we climbed into the shower together. I could see where his wounds had been, they were still ugly pink scars, though they would be gone soon.

I tried to wash him but he took the soap from me and cleaned me first, worshiping my body with his hands. When he was finished I returned the favour, washing away the blood and kissing his scars.

Though both completely naked there was no sexual element. Well, not much anyway. We were connecting on a deeper level than that, in a very raw and touching way.

After we'd dried each other Eric carried me back to the bedroom, laid me down in the bed and cradled me against him.

"I know we need to talk love, but it has been a long night and dawn is nearly upon us."

I nodded. Settled against him again I felt like I'd finally come home. The accusations and recriminations could wait until tomorrow. Tonight I was exactly where I belonged.

III

When I awoke the next night, Eric was gently brushing my hair off my brow.

"I thought you would never wake up." His voice was as soft and gentle as his touch.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"No." He sounded thoughtful. "No I can't."

"I have to get to work."

His hand moved from my hair to my shoulder, holding me to him. "They will survive without you, love. I won't let you run away from this."

I wanted to snipe back that he'd been the one running, but I had desperately missed him. I didn't want to run any more. "You're right."

I didn't know what else to say after that, apparently neither did Eric. We laid together, each lost in our own thoughts for a while until Eric broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he told me. "I… I can hardly believe how I treated you. My only excuse is fear. Fear for Pam, that you would be dragged in, fear that everything that mattered in my life would be lost."

I had actually felt his fear last night. "I think I understand but that doesn't mean it's acceptable."

"No, love. Can you forgive me?"

"I can but… Eric, I don't ever want to feel that way again. You pushed me away and…" I felt tears prick my eyes. "I've never felt so alone."

"Could you not still feel my love for you?"

"Yes," stupid blood bond had to be good for something. "But that didn't stop you, did it?"

He kissed my hair. "I promise, love, I will never push you away again. It was foolish pride on my part to believe I could win this battle alone. You… you are the reason we are together now, the reason no one is hunting me or my people. This victory is yours, Sookie, your ideas once again saved me, and I'm sorry I forgot that."

I didn't realise I'd been tense until I relaxed. "I forgive you."

As Eric's hands stroked my back, they ignited a fire I hadn't felt for a long time. I moaned softly and raised my head to look into his eyes. I could see my passion mirrored there. Although I could feel Eric's need, his desire to possess me, almost violently, he made his actions gentle and tender. He worshiped my body before finally entering me and we truly became one.

Out of curiosity more than anything, I placed my hands either side of his face again and tried to listen, as I had last night. Nothing happened until I pulled on our bond, then my mind was filled with Eric's thoughts.

When he realised what I was doing he showed me something I never expected. I saw myself as he saw me, and I was beautiful. The woman he imagined me to be didn't really exist, but she wore my face and acted a little like me. I supposed my idea of Eric was slightly different to his self-image too. But however real or imagined his version of me, the emotions I felt pouring from him were all too real.

We climaxed together and the only downside I could see was that I could never show Eric how completely loved him while I could literally look into his soul.

I look my hands away, severing the link. "I'm sorry," I told him. It wasn't fair to read his mind and, although I was glad I had, I wouldn't do it again.

"Don't be. You're learning to use our bond," he smiled. "In my mind, that's a good thing."

"So you're not mad I wouldn't let you leave last night?"

"No."

"And you're not upset that I can read your mind?"

"It presents certain problems, but it doesn't bother me personally, no."

"And you're not at all bothered that you can't call me to heel?"

He grinned, "Who said I couldn't?"

"So you did call me, when Siegbert was attacking you?" Somehow, in the midst of everything, I hadn't thought to ask.

Eric blanched, if a pale faced vampire can actually do that. "No! Sookie, I would never call you into such a dangerous situation, that was your own compulsion."

"Oh. So how do you know it works?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "Honestly, I don't, but the rest of our connection is as it should be, I don't see why that should be any different."

"Weren't you supposed to be able to call me to heel before that, though?"

"Yes, and with a normal human it would have worked. The blood bond, however, is much more than that, as you've just experienced."

"So can you read my mind?"

"I have no idea. That, dear one, is a unique side effect. Would you mind if I tried?"

I shook my head and Eric cupped my cheeks. I tried to relax and make it easier for him. I could feel a pull in my stomach, an attraction towards Eric, almost magnetic. That must be what the "call" felt like. As Eric looked into my eyes, I could also feel little tweaks of power around my mind, like when a vampire tried to glamour me. I didn't push them away.

After a while, Eric lowered his hands.

"Anything?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry." I curled into him again.

"It's enough to know how you feel, I don't need every little thought."

I hoped that was true.

"What's it like, Sookie?"

I took a deep breath. "It's weird. Normally I hear people's thoughts or see images of what they're thinking. Sometimes, especially after I've had vampire blood, the same goes for vamps, but it's not constant, just a split second of their thoughts. With you… it's like I am you, or maybe that your memories and thoughts feel more my own than normal. I feel everything you do, pain, happiness, fear but even though it's like I am you, somehow I know they're not my feelings."

"Can you hear me now?" he asked. His smirk told me he was thinking very naughty things.

"No, only when I try and use our bond. I haven't had any vampire blood in… well weeks, that's usually when I can read vampire minds from a distance. Like I say, it's normally just a flash, but the more blood I have, the more control I have, but it isn't consistent and it always fades again."

"Then I would say it is a side effect of our bond. Which means that this will not fade over time."

I shrugged. "I don't mind as long as I can turn it off. I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I'll confess, there was a time I would have killed you for possessing such a gift, but now… now I find it fascinating." Eric grinned. "Not to mention, potentially very lucrative, lover."

I gave a dramatic sigh. "And he's back," I glared.

Eric laughed. "I am. Is that really so awful?"

"No. You may be an infuriating, overbearing, power hungry vampire, but you're my infuriating, overbearing, power hungry vampire, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

He planted a light kiss on my lips. "Come, love, we must get to Fangtasia."

"They'll live without you," I turned his earlier words back at him.

He smirked. "Perhaps, but not without you, it seems."

He was right, we did need to get to the bar. Belinda would open, she had a set of keys for when I was held up at the clinic, but without me there service would be sluggish and who knew what the vampires would be up to.

"Okay, slave driver." I headed to the wardrobe and pulled my clothes out. Eric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked, eyeing the black slacks and t-shirt.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Sookie, have you been waiting tables?" He sounded very unhappy.

"Yes I have! We needed all hands on deck and I have two capable, experienced hands."

"Not tonight. Tonight you will resume your rightful place as mistress, not minion."

"Eric, it's still short staffed there. Not all the waitresses could sit around and wait for you to reopen, you know."

"Yes, but I have other staff I can call in the event of an emergency. Felicia has probably already done so."

"Felicia is there?"

Eric nodded. "With Pam… well, Felicia has assumed the position of my second so I asked her to go in and keep her eye on things until I got there."

"Are you sure Pam…" Until that moment I hadn't even been aware I'd been harbouring any hope.

"I'm sure," he almost whispered. We were both silent for a moment, remembering our friend. I would have to do something, some kind of memorial. I didn't know what vampires did when one of their own died, as far as I could see they did nothing but mop up the mess. I needed something though.

Eric kissed my cheek, snapping me out of my reverie. "When things are, as you would say, squared away again, we will take some time for us, Sookie. Perhaps revisit Las Vegas as tourists this time. Or Los Angeles is said to be very vampire friendly, I haven't been there for years, or we could even go abroad. I hear they've converted the underground streets in Edinburgh into vampire accommodation. I haven't been there for nearly a century."

"I'd like that," I leaned back into him, thinking how nice some time alone would be, it didn't matter where we went.

"Here," he reached over me and pulled out a dress. "Wear this. It's a favourite of mine."

III

On the way over to Fangtasia I'd explained as much as I could about what had been going on with the bar in Eric's absence, where I'd put receipts, invoices and bank slips etc. I expected him to head straight for his office and check on his beloved enterprise but he surprised me by heading towards the bar with me.

When we stepped through the staff door, I scanned the area, as I usually did, to see that everything was running smoothly. Everyone seemed to have a drink, the waitresses had everything under control and there was one new face. She looked vaguely familiar and I wondered if I'd seen her when she filled in before. Belinda waved when she saw me and grinned as she saw who was beside me.

Unlike most of Fangtasia's fang-bangers, Belinda wasn't jealous of my relationship with Eric. Well, okay, she was envious, but she didn't resent it or me and, while it wasn't saying a lot, Belinda had always been my favourite fang-banger.

Felicia was behind the bar, surprisingly the replacement barman was still back there too. Felicia was smiling at him. Huh, I didn't think Felicia swung that way. Good job he liked vampires.

In among the new vampire faces, I saw a few of our old regulars. Clancy was chatting up a tall redhead, like she needed any sweet talk! I wondered why he wasn't working. Thalia was glaring at all the humans and insulting anyone who came too close.

The new vampires were mingling with the regulars, seemingly as pleased as the humans were for some new blood, if you'll pardon the pun.

Almost in unison Eric and I headed to the bar. I grinned when I realised we'd had the same plan.

"Spooky!" Eric told me in his best vampire voice, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

We reached the bar and Felicia came over to us, bowing slightly to Eric.

"How are things?" Eric asked her.

"Excellent. This human has kept the bar well stocked, clean and orderly. It is worth considering keeping him on staff."

Felicia was right, he had been a godsend.

Eric pursed his lips. "I'll consider it. What about our visitors?"

"Fine, on the whole."

"Oh the whole?" he queried.

Felicia's smile was chilling. "There is one notable exception, as I'm sure you will see for yourself."

Oh no, that would be Steve. I really didn't need Eric to find out what an asshole he had been at times.

But, of course, that was like wishing the sun wouldn't rise in the morning. Nice idea (well it was if you were married to a vamp, like me) but not gonna happen.

Steve was upset because he had another half a dozen vampires to compete with tonight and he didn't like sharing his toys. He also looked a little drunk and I suppressed a groan as I realised he must have fed off of a drunk human. That would not make him any easier to deal with.

In fact, as we approached, he almost looked gleeful, like he was spoiling for a fight. Eric held me close to him so I knew he'd come to the same conclusion.

Steve smirked and barely dipped his head towards Eric.

Ignoring the slight, or pretending to at least, Eric introduced himself.

"How are you enjoying my bar?" he asked Steve.

Steve shrugged. "It was better when she ran things," he winked at me and licked one of his fangs lasciviously.

Eric's hand dug painfully into my hip as he looked down at me. "Sookie is extremely capable and I'm lucky to have her."

"You should leave her to get on with it," Steve chuckled.

Eric's eyes never left mine. "Sookie is too good for this place," clearly meaning, she's too good for you.

"Yeah? She liked it well enough while you were gone."

"Steve," I warned, in a futile attempt to defuse the situation.

Eric tore his eyes away from me and looked down on Steve, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "I'm pleased to hear it. She will like it even more once you are gone."

Steve's fist flew faster than I could see, and equally fast, Eric caught it mid swing. I heard the crunch as Eric's fist clamped down. Steve screamed and fell to his knees, cradling his crushed hand to his chest.

"Leave my area before sunrise or the consequences will not be pleasant."

We turned away. I could almost feel Steve launching himself at me and heard the fight as he was dragged out.

Good, I wouldn't miss him.

I shivered when I realised I'd just been pleased to see someone have their hand broken.

"If you're done reasserting your authority, perhaps we could get down to the business of this business?"

Eric chuckled. "I am sorry, love, but this place is my baby, I am protective of her."

"Yeah yeah, Northman. You better be nice to me or I won't show you my system and you'll spend weeks wondering where things are." We were heading back to the office.

"Oh no, you didn't group the invoices by colour, did you?" he teased.

"No, by size. Big ones, medium ones and baby ones," I answered, deadpan.

Once in his office he shut the door with his foot and swept me into his arms. "I know I should be worried about this place, I know I have a lot to catch up on and I know I need you to talk me through everything, but right now all I can think about is pealing that dress off you."

I considered it for a while. "Well… I guess we can take five minutes out to satisfy your baser urges."

"Five minutes?" he gave me a sardonic smile and I got the feeling that when he was finally finished with me tonight, I wouldn't be walking straight for a week.

"Is that too long for you? I didn't mean to pressure you, baby."

I was sure some of my cries must have been heard in the bar but Eric didn't let up for two hours. I lost count of how many orgasms I had in that time.

By the time he had made his point, I was sore in places I hadn't known I had muscles.

"You're out of condition," he chided as he settled me on the sofa.

I shrugged. "I did try and find another partner so I could keep my hand in. I'll try harder next time."

Eric turned serious. "There wont be a next time, love." He kissed my temple and offered me his wrist.

Eric had drank and now he wanted me to do the same. I hesitated, having the usual reservations about drinking vampire blood. But it would mean a lot to him so I grabbed his wrist and bit down.

After that I dozed for a while and awoke to the scent of Chinese food.

"I thought you'd be hungry," he answered when he noticed me eyeing the bag enviously.

"You thought right. Thank you."

I tucked into an egg roll and began explaining some unusual things to him. Like paying the vampires, that was an expense he wasn't used to seeing.

There was a way to go before I completely trusted him again but he was making a good start.

III

AN: This is the final update for a while. I'm taking a break to work on an original story (yeah, 'cos I'm SO gonna be the next JK) but I will return to this. All the loose ends will be tied up eventually.

Thank you for staying with me on this journey, I hope you'll stick around until I run out of ideas for my own work and return to fanfic. (Trust me, it wont be long!)


End file.
